


Charnelle

by madchilla (orphan_account)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-27 13:40:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 24,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/madchilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had started as a joke, but became much more as Eren began to fall in love with a prostitute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bête

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my lovlies! September 25th is my birthday, and I wanted to celebrate being 18 by posting shameless smut, so here! Have some porn! Happy birthday! Please keep in mind that I haven't written porn in years and it was so horrible back then that it actually kept me from trying again, but I'm getting over it! In this story, Levi is French and has a very thick accent. If you read his parts without imagining the accent, he sounds like a child, so keep that in mind. Also...prostitutes don't use their real names. The nickname is horrible but idaf

I had moved on, thinking that it was a joke. Jean made stupid jokes like that all of the time—everyday, even. It was common knowledge not to trust anything that came out of his mouth. He over exaggerated, he lied and he spouted rumors.

Of course it was a joke. Everyone present was simply fooling around. They all laughed and slapped each others' backs. I joined in too, though my amusement was forced considering I was the butt of the joke.

" _Let's all chip in some money and get him an escort!"_ Fuck you, Marco. Fuck you and your drunken babbling.

Everyone had been drunk that night at Reiner Braun's party, including myself. The only sober one was Jean, who had still happily agreed to Marco's idea. We'd somehow gotten on to the topic of how I was the only virgin left in our group of friends and how that was, apparently "very sad," according to Reiner.

It wasn't sad. I'd just recently turned seventeen, but apparently that was too long to wait. They'd come up with a wonderful idea to set me up with someone, completely ignoring my protests. They didn't seem to understand that I didn't want to have sex for the first time, for the sake of having sex for the first time.

Luckily for me, they couldn't think of anyone that fit my interests. Unfortunately for me, Marco was drunk off his ass and couldn't seem to keep his goddam thoughts to himself. They'd agreed on buying me a prostitute for the night for my birthday.

I laughed, thinking the thought sounded completely ridiculous, but they thought it was genius. They asked me questions of what kind of guy interested me, insisting that if they were going to pay, they were going to find the best. I gave them answers only to appease them, because they weren't being serious. Of course, they weren't being serious. They were wasted. They were kidding.

That's all it was—a joke.

But I'd been poorly mistaken. I sat in a lush, crimson recliner in the corner of a darkly lit room room. I gulped at the sight of the four poster bed with black canopies in front of me. The blood red comforter was decorated by a variety of throw pillows, varying in color. The wooden floors were a dark, glossy mahogany and a black rug was placed in front of the sliding glass door leading out to a balcony.

They did it. They actually fucking did it. I didn't know how, but they did. I didn't even know that they had places like this in a time such as ours, but I was proven wrong. Jean wasn't lying when he said  _he knew a place_.

Okay, they somehow managed to find a brothel downtown with male prostitutes. I gave them credit for that, but there was no way that they found someone that paralleled with the "interests" I completely bullshitted.

" _He has to be shorter than me, and much smaller. He can't be too muscular, either,"_ I joked. When Jean asked if there was anything else, I added,  _"_ _Black hair. Accents are pretty hot, too."_

I should have known. By that smirk, I should have known that Jean wasn't lying when he said,  _I know just the person._

But there I was, holding my breath as the door to the room opened. It was hard to get a good look at the person due to the dim lighting coming from the few lit candles scattered around the room, but they were quite obviously  _petite_.

I tensed when the shadow gently shut the door behind them and turned to face the rest of the room. My hands clench the armrests of the chair as he crossed the distance, heading toward me. He was definitely small, with raven hair almost brushing his shoulders. He wore nothing but a silk, forest green robe, tied loosely around his slim waist. The fabric reached the middle of his thighs and revealed the majority of his chest.

As he approached closer, I was able to get a glimpse of his face in the flickering light. My eyes widened. He was  _beautiful_. His features were soft and his skin smooth. I held my breath when he stood right in front of me. A smirk crossed his pretty lips right before he put one of his knees beside my thigh and climbs up onto my lap. I gasped, finally letting the breath out. "Monsieur Eren?" He whispered hotly into my ear.

 _Oh, those devious little fuckers._ The man was clearly French and spoke with a thick accent.

He leaned back and looked at me with a tilted head. "Monsieur Eren?" He asked again.

"Yes?" I wasn't sure what he was asking me a question, or simply verifying who I was.

His sharp smirk slid into a smile, displaying his perfect teeth and a small dimple on his left cheek. "It is nice to meet you, Monsieur Eren. I'm Corporels," he said and kissed each side of my face.

I didn't know what to say. I didn't know what to  _do_. It wasn't something I'd prepared for and now I deeply regretted it. I cursed myself for not doing at least a little bit of research or something. He continued staring at me with his expectant grey eyes. I realized he was waiting for me to respond. I attempted to swallow the lump in my throat and said, "H-hi." Wow, that was a good one.

Corporels laughed as he wrapped his arms around my neck. "Hello, mon chérie. Your friends tell me little about you. This is your first time, no?" Though his accent was thick, his words were precise and clear.

I may have flushed a bit, but I lowered my gaze and nodded. "Yeah..." I mumbled. Oh God, I didn't know what to do or what to say.  _What do I do with my hands?_ They still clenched at the armrests.

He, again, laughed softly. "Don't have worry, chéri. I take care of you." Before I could speak, his cold hands cupped my face, tilting my chin up and pressed his lips against mine. I gasped into the kiss, giving him more access. He moaned, softly and one of his hands trailed down my neck to my shoulder, his fingers tickling my skin.

I wasn't a complete idiot. I've made out before and I certainly knew how to kiss, but at that exact moment, all thoughts and skills involving lips and tongues were pushed far out of my mind. It was painfully obvious that I was scared shitless. Corporels swept his tongue against my upper lip before pulling away. His hands moved to my shoulders, rubbing to ease my strained muscles. "You are too tense," he said. Leaning back, he removed himself from me and stood on his feet, gingerly wrapping his fingers around one of my wrists. "Perhaps you be more comfortable lying down." He gently tugged at my arm, beckoning me to leave the comforts of the chair.

I let him guide me away from the armchair and to the bed. I took the moment to sneak a peek of his backside. He was a few inches smaller than me, and most definitely slimmer. He walked with a subtle swing in his hips. I was barely able to tear my eyes away. He gracefully spun around and pushed me so I was sitting on the edge of the mattress. Retaking his position on my lap, his slender fingers fiddled with the zipper of my grey sweatshirt. "It is stuffy in here, no? You wish to take this off?" My sweatshirt was being unzipped before I could even answer. The fabric was slid down my shoulders and I shrugged it off. Corporels threw it to the floor, leaving me in my Motley Crüe T-shirt and jeans. What could I say? I wasn't prepared for anything like what was happening.

My nerves seemed to be settling, at least a little bit. He returned to his feet and motioned for me to scoot up on the bed. I did as told and slid up until my back pressed against the pillows. I held my breath as he crawled back onto the bed, knees digging into the mattress. My hands clutched at the fabric of my jeans. Oh God, I was wrong—the nerves were still there. A soft smile was present on his face. His grey eyes narrowed into a sultry gaze. My own vision lowered to his torso where his hand was playing with the sash holding his robe together. My jaw may have dropped when he pulled at the sash, undoing the bow and letting the silk fall from his shoulders, revealing his perfect body.

I couldn't help but ogle the view in front me, suddenly relieved that I'd made the reluctant decision to go with what my friends had planned. Corporels was  _breathtaking_. His cream skin was perfectly unblemished and supple. I gazed down his torso, to his narrow waist and then lower. Beneath the robe, he was nude, except for the satin panties that stretched around his hips. The robe was forgotten on the floor as he creeped toward me on his hands and knees until he hovered over me once more. Once on top of me, his hands roamed and rubbed my chest. He sighed deeply and said in a heavy accent, "You like what you see." It wasn't a question. No doubt, it was a statement countering my pining expression. "You are so quiet, chérie. Is okay to talk, you know." He reached for my hands, which were then playing the fabric of the comforter and lead them to place on his sides. "You can touch me, too, if you wish."

I prayed that he didn't notice how sweaty and hot my palms were, or if he did, didn't care because he'd most likely dealt with things much worse. Without thinking, I tilted my head to the side to give him more room to kiss and nip at my neck. "I don't know what to say," I answered honestly, because I had no clue. What did one say to a prostitute? Was it etiquette to make conversation or did they just do what they were paid to do? That, coinciding with the fact that I was reluctant to force my virginity away, was why I was anxious.

I let out a gasp when he nibbled at my ear. "You can say anything, chéri. Tell me what you want. You here to celebrate. Is your birthday, no?"

I swallowed when he went back to paying attention to my neck. "It was yesterday," I responded.

I felt the shake of his body as he chuckled. "Happy birthday, Monsieur Eren." With that, he sheathed his arms around my neck and pressed his mouth to mine. That time, I didn't freeze. I thought I heard him gasp slightly when I returned the kiss, moving my lips against his. When he flicked his tongue against my lower lip, I opened my mouth to give him access.

He tasted almost like chocolate. Not like the candy, but more like hot chocolate. Each kiss and bite sent a powerful warmth through my veins. I groaned lowly when his tongue slid against mine. He responded with a soft moan of his own and a grind of his hips. "Oh, you like that? Tell me what else you like, ma douce."

I had no idea what to tell him. Instead, I stretched up and kissed him. I felt his smirk against my lips, but he kissed me back, nonetheless. My arms looped around his middle and locked behind his back. My hips bucked up slightly at a particular bite to my lip. He moaned into my mouth before breaking away with a smirk. "You don't know what you like, do you?" His smirk grew into a soft smile, dimple appearing.

"I have no idea," I stated.

"Oh, bébé," he purred into my ear. I probably would have been offended by his condescending tone, but with his husky voice and his cold fingers slowly creeping up the front of my shirt had me a bit distracted. "I have idea," he said. "How about I do what I wish to you and you tell me if you like?"

I gulped, but nodded. "Yeah, okay."

"Good," he grinned. "Let us start, then."

Start? Oh I'd started long before then. The very first moment Corporels touched me, my pants began to tighten uncomfortably and the feeling hadn't since waned. "You like kissing," he placed a tender kiss on my lips, teasing me with his tongue. "I can tell you like. You are good with your mouth." His fingers played with the hem of my shirt before slowly pushing it up. "Let me show you how good I am with  _my_ mouth. You would like that, no?"

I nodded, shamelessly. God, yes I would. He gripped my shirt and pulled it up, waiting for me to comply and lift my arms. I felt my face heat up when my shirt was removed and thrown to the floor, forgotten. "So cute," he murmured. I shuddered at his nails scratching lightly down the flesh of my chest.

I wasn't sure when I'd fully accepted the situation. I'd been fully against the idea at Reiner's party, in the car on our way into the city and even in the room I'd been lead to. Even as I sat in the chair with Corporels in my lap, I'd been hesitant. I didn't know when the reluctance disappeared, but it certainly wasn't there anymore.  _I wanted it._

Oh, God, I wanted it. My head fell back against the pillows with my neck exposed. He rubbed soothing circles on my sides as he alternated between kissing and nipping at my throat. Sounds were pulled from me when he licked a path across my collarbone, sucking at the spot where he stopped. I briefly wondered if they were allowed to leave marks on clients. I wouldn't mind if he did—it would be a reminder of how much I enjoyed it. Though, I didn't think he was sucking hard enough to leave a bruise. If it did, it would probably fade by the morning, erasing all evidence of what took place.

A light tug to my nipple and Corporels's lips wrapping around it pulled me out of my thoughts. I'd completely missed him kissing down my chest. I groaned when his teeth nipped me and his tongue circling around it. "You like that?" He asked, moving a hand to pinch at my other nipple. I thought that my hips jerking up and brushing against his stomach was enough of an answer, but I nodded anyway. He pinched his fingers and I moaned, arching my back. I felt him rock against my leg. He kissed up to my jaw and flicked his tongue against the corner of my mouth. "You're so handsome, Monsieur Eren."

I'd definitely take 'handsome' over 'cute' any day. He connected our lips as his fingers trailed down my stomach, stopping at the waistband of my jeans. "You want these off?" He asked, fiddling with the button.

"Yes," I gasp. The pants were so restricting, it was almost painful.

He skillfully undid my jeans and pulled the zipper down. I lifted my hips to help him slide them down. It was a rather awkward endeavor, but I managed to kick them off without jostling Corporels too much. I was suddenly overjoyed that I'd decided to wear a normal pair of boxers that day, instead of something embarrassing...like a pair with rainbows or hearts printed on them.

"Tell me what you want, mon chérie," he breathed lowly into my ear. My breath hitched when he palmed the front of my boxers. "You want me to suck you? Suck you until you come in my mouth?" I almost moan at his deep giggle. "I'll let you, you know. Oh, I want to taste you," he moaned. He kissed me deeply, thrusting his tongue into my mouth. I ground my hips up, begging for more friction.

He trailed his kisses down my chest, to my stomach, stopping at the band of my boxers. Sliding a finger under the elastic, he teased the skin there. I threw my head back when he boldly put his mouth on me and tongued at my cock through the fabric. He looked up at me with lust clearly present in his eyes. A smirk crawled across his face as he tugged my boxers down. I sighed in relief when my cock was freed from its constraints. A trail from the base to the head with his tongue had me cursing. "Shit!" I gasped before I could cover my mouth. He repeated the action until I was trembling and panting. He circled the tip with his tongue and dug into the slit. "A-ah," I choked. He kissed the tip and lapped up the pre-cum, mewling at the taste. I balled my fist up and covered my mouth to muffle the shout that escaped when his lips stretched over my cock.

In the back of my mind, I was cheering. I'd made the right decision—hell I made the best decision of my life by agreeing to go along with my friends' idea. I made the point to remember to repay them, somehow, but at that moment, all I could focus on was how hot and wet Corporels's mouth was. He took me deeper until I bumped the back of his throat. That was when I realized my eyes were screwed shut. I peeked them open, only to have my jaw drop and a moan spill from my lips.

The sight in front of me was  _incredible._ His eyes bore into mine and I hesitated before tracing the column of his back. He lay, stretched like a cat with the curve of his ass in the air. His cheeks hollowed as he sucked hard. "Fuck!" I shouted. The vibrations from his laughter had my hips bucking up. His hands shot to hold my hips down. One of my hands descended to tangle in his hair. The locks were soft and feather, just as I'd imagined.

The faster he bobbed his head, the tighter my stomach clenched. I started to feel it—the warmth pooling in my stomach—the feeling I rarely experienced excluding my occasional lonely night. My gaze locked with his and his eyes narrowed. I swore if his mouth wasn't currently occupied, he would have been smirking.

The small pants and moans pouring from my mouth increased when he removed a hand from my hips and brought it behind him to a place where I couldn't see. His eyes slipped shut and he hummed around my aching cock.

My grip of his hair tightened, just like the knot in my gut. I knew I wasn't going to last much longer. I thrust my hips up involuntarily, but he did nothing to stop me. His hand fondled my balls as he allowed me to fuck his mouth. Corporels's body squirmed on the mattress while he pleasured himself with his fingers. He cried out suddenly around my cock, sending a delicious jolt up my spine.

My back arched. Every one of my muscles tensed. My toes curled into the mattress. My hand tugged at his hair. It was all too much and I broke. "Ah, fuck!" My legs trembled as I hit the peak of my orgasm and came in his mouth. He kept sucking until my chest heaved and I had to pull him away by his hair.

He grinned, licking a stray drop from the corner of his lips. He crawled back to hover over me. His hands rubbed my shoulders as he whispered murmured into my ear, "You like that?"

His lips ghosted over mine and I nodded. "Y-yeah." My voice was raspy. "Yeah, I liked that."

"I'm glad." He just barely pressed his mouth against mine. "You know what else I think you like?" He asked. He continued when I didn't respond. "I think you like it slow and hard," he hissed. "You want me to ride your cock slowly but you are so deep that you feel every inch inside of me. You want to fuck me until you beg to come—until you cannot take it anymore." He was panting in my ear. "You want that, no? Fuck, I want it. Tell me you want it."

My breathing hadn't calmed down. If anything, it became heavier with each word coming from his mouth. His knees squeezed around me and he ground his hips down. I could feel his erection rubbing against mine through the fabric of his panties. "I want it," I rasped.

"Hm?" He hummed against my throat. "What was that? I did not hear you. Tell me you want it, Monsieur Eren." He said it as a whimper, nibbling the lobe of my ear.

"I want it," I said louder, though my voice cracked.

He reclined so his back rested on my legs. My eyes widened at the sight of him sliding the black, lace panties down his slim and creamy legs. I didn't know where the condom came from, but he was suddenly fiddling with a wrapper. He looked up at me with fiery eyes as he wraps a hand around my cock. I wasn't surprised that I was hard again. I watched in silence as he rolled the condom on me, moaning as he did.

His breathing was heavy as well. I didn't have the time to process what he was doing before his mouth enveloped my dick again. He bobbed his a head a few times before pulling away with a pop. His lips were red and bruised. He moved to straddle me once more, his mouth next to my ear and his arms around my neck. "Oh, Monsieur Eren," he moaned. "I want it so bad. Tell me you want it."

I didn't have to be told twice. "I want it," I breathed.

He removed one of his hands from my neck and brought it to my cock, pushing himself onto his knees. "Tell me you want to fuck me."

"I want to fuck you." The growl coming from my throat was unrecognizable to me. It was something savagely guttural—something that wasn't me. I should have been worried of how carnal I sounded, but my mind abruptly went blissfully blank.

My strangled moan was muted by his lips as he sank down on me. I felt the vibrations of his own moan tingling my flesh. He tore his mouth away and buried his nose into the crook of my neck. He let out loose breaths, trembling as he did. I groaned when he was completely seated on me. The heat was unimaginable. If I'd thought that his mouth was amazing, which it was, then his ass was out of this world.

Whining, he pressed back up to his knees and slowly slid down once more. My jaw hung open, allowing a groan to fall out. "You like?" He mewled, sending a spark down my spine, causing my hips to jerk up. He cried out—a cry I wasn't sure was from pain or from pleasure. His expression didn't help answer either, when he leaned back. His eyebrows were furrowed together, his eyes were slit and his mouth was open, baring his perfectly white teeth.

My hands shot to his waist, tracing sharp hipbones when he began to pick up his pace. "Does it hurt?" I managed to asked. I assumed that it was a painful endeavor and I intended to let him know that it was okay to wait in order to adjust, but the yelp escaping him made me hold my tongue.

"No hurt," he whimpered. His pace increased to the point that he was practically bouncing on me. "Feels good." Who was I to deny it when he continuously moaned, gasped and panted while he was riding me?

His face was flushed, the red tint expanding to the skin of his neck and to the tops of his shoulders. He was now leaning back, his hands supporting him on either side of my knees. My eyes traveled down the expanse of his body, brushing over his toned abdomen to his erection bobbing with his movements.

His insides twitched and clenched around me, making me thrust up hard with a grunt, resulting in him crying out and repeating the action. The delicious cycle continued, drawing out deep, long groans from me and breathless calls from him.

I barely knew what I was doing. It was like my body was doing things on its own. I drew my legs up to give Corporels more support. One of my hands trailed its way from his hip to grope and squeeze at his fleshy ass. A string of curses left my mouth when he clamped down on me. He threw his arms around my neck, attaching his lips to my throat. "A-ah, fuck!" I shivered from his husky voice. "Nn, Monsieur Eren! You f-feel so—oh—good. H-ha shit!"

I couldn't hold my sounds back, not that I was before. I could feel the warmth pooling in my gut—the knot was tightening. "I'm so close," I whispered, scratchily, right before he kissed me. He didn't respond, though. Instead, he ceased his up and down movements and pressed down, hard, before grinding his hips back and forth. "O-oh, fuck!" I moaned into his mouth.

My nails dug into his slick back, gliding down into what surely created scratch marks. I felt it. The blood rushing to my head. My entire quivering body. My toes curling into the mattress. My fingers clawing at his flesh. It would take very little to push me over the edge into euphoric oblivion. When he growled those three words, that was it. I was done for.

"Come for me," he snarled into my ear.

I snapped. Throwing my head back, I cried out as I came. My hips repeatedly thrust up unwillingly. He clenched his muscles, milking me of everything I had. My breathing was reduced to heavy pants and gasps. Corporels soothingly ran his hands down my sides, fingers brushing against each rib. "I feel your cock throb in me," he muttered before easing me out of him. He pulled the soiled condom off, making me hiss at the sensitivity. He tied the end and tossed into a small waste basket beside the bed.

My breathing slowed, but it was still heavy. Corporels nudged my head to the side so he could kiss at my neck. My attention was brought to his dick. He was by no means soft, but he wasn't nearly as hard as he'd been. "What about you?" I asked, voice finally coming back to me.

"Hm? What about me?" He asked between nips.

"You didn't finish."

I felt his smile against my skin as he laughed. "It is your birthday. Tonight, we celebrate  _you_." He pressed his lips to mine and slipped in his tongue, moaning.

I kissed back, but only for a moment before pulling away. "I want you to feel good, though." It may have been a naive thing to say, but I couldn't deny that it was true.

"You do make me feel good, chéri. I feel so good, now."

I wanted so much more than that. I wanted to him to feel better than good. I wanted him to feel what I did. I wanted him to be taken to the highest heights of pleasure, and I wanted to be the one to take him there. "I want to make you come," I said, boldly.

His movements halt. "Oh?" I almost missed how his body shivered. "How you plan to do that?" he purred.

"I don't know," I answered honestly. I had no idea.

He suddenly rolled us over so I was positioned on top of him. He pulled me down by my neck and kissed me harshly, his teeth nicking my lip. "You wish to make me come?" He growled against my lips. I nodded, pecking him. "You wish to know something new?" He shoved all of the throw pillows off of the bed and onto the floor.

"Yeah," I moaned.

He pushed me up by my chest. "Give me your hand." He grabbed onto my wrist and brought my hand to his face. Narrowing his eyes, he licked from the base of my forefinger to the tip before drawing the digit completely into his mouth. I never would have thought that someone sucking on my finger would be something I considered  _erotic_ , but the feeling of his tongue pressing against the pad of my finger almost had me salivating. And the look in his eyes when he took in another finger?  _Fucking shit._

With one long last suck, he popped my fingers out of his mouth. "Get off," he said, pushing my chest. I leaned back, off of him, worried that I'd done something wrong or hurt him somehow. Oh, I was incredibly mistaken.

Once I was off of him, he gracefully pushed his hips up and curled his back upon himself, so his knees touched his shoulders and his ass was on full display. One of his hands spread himself open, revealing his hole. Moaning, he toyed with the opening with his free fingers. "You know what to do, no?" He let go of his ass and brought my hand with dripping fingers to it. "One at a time. Go slow."

Oh God, it was about to happen. I was about to finger that beautiful creature and I prayed that I wouldn't fuck it up. I gulped, pressing my forefinger against the opening, but I hesitated. He pushed his hips down, whining slightly. "Come on, mon chérie. Make me come." I could see his face from between his legs. He was flushed. His ruffled hair scattered about the pillow and his bangs stuck to his forehead, slick with sweat.

I sat on my knees, beside him. With my palm facing up, I slowly eased my finger into him. He pushed his hips down with a sigh and closed his eyes, tilting his head back. It was weird feeling him from the inside, being warm and slick. I pulled my finger out and pushed it in again, a little faster. He let out a small whimper. "Another," he said.

I listened, pushing my middle finger in beside the other. "Mmm," he moaned, adjusting his hips. "Faster, chéri." I couldn't deny him and began thrusting my fingers into him. He squirmed as I repeatedly pushed inside. "Monsieur Eren," he murmured. I thought it was a moan, but I glanced up at his face when he said, "Look at me." He lifted a hand and his extended his pointer and middle fingers He curled them up when he pushed down on me. "Your fingers—move your fingers like this." He curled and uncurled his digits. I did as demonstrated and he threw his head back, mouth open. "

"Please, deeper!" He gasped.

Pressing in deep enough so that the base of my fingers nudged the ring of his entrance and bent my fingers upward. It was a strange feeling, brushing against a small bump I found inside of him. "Ah, fuck!" He yelped, thrusting his hips up. I could see his abdomen clenching. "Mon Dieu! Like that. Oh, don't stop! Don't stop..." His head thrashed back and forth as I jammed my fingers in harder. His face blushed darker, teeth digging into his bottom lip.

The sounds he made alternated between low groans and high pitched squeals and whines. My other hand stroked down the inside of his thigh, drawing goosebumps across his skin. His sounds increased in volume until only choked gasps escaped his mouth.

I didn't have to look down to know I was hard again and he must have noticed because he looked up at me with completely wanton eyes, glazed over with lust. "Un, Monsieur Eren. Oh, oh! Fuck me...please. I know want. Ah sh-shit! I want so bad—please fuck me. Make me come, please." He grabbed at my wrist and pulled my fingers from his body. He jerked me so I lay on top of him. "Fuck me," he growled.

Once again, he seemed to pull a condom out of nowhere. "You know how to put this on?" He asked, breathlessly. "I do it, then. Teach you later..." he mumbled when I shook my head and opened the packaging before pinching the tip of the rubber as he rolled it on me. He pulled at my cock and positioned it in front of his entrance and pushed his hips down. "Give me," he hissed into my ear. "Give me your cock. Make me come."

My teeth sunk into his neck as my body sunk into his. He groaned, either at the sharp pain in his neck or me filling him. Either one, he tightened his arms around me back and wrapped his legs around my waist, pushing at my lower back, begging me to thrust faster. How could I refuse? His cock was flushed at the tip and dripping pre-cum. Not slowing down my thrusts, I wrapped my hand around it and tugged lightly. He moaned and swung his eyes up to meet my gaze.

My orgasm was approaching fast and I could only hope Corporels felt the same. I pulled away from his neck, realizing that, not only did I leave a mark, but I'd broken skin and he was bleeding. My tongue came out to lick my lips at the sight of such beautiful crimson painting his snow pale flesh. The blood from the wound trickled down the slope of his neck. Before the trail could drip into his hair or onto the pillow, I lapped it up, the taste of copper filling my mouth.

His moans were increasing and his grip on my shoulders was almost painful. Suddenly his noises stopped, his mouth opening and closing, but emitted no sounds. His jaw hung open and his eyes scrunched shut. I gritted my teeth at his nails digging into my shoulder. "I'm going to come," he rasped hurriedly. I pumped harder at his dick. "A-ah shit!" He cried. "I'm coming."

His back slowly arched until his entire body was quivering. His legs clamped even tighter around me and he cried out as he came, painting his stomach and my hand. I almost missed his choking gasp from the blood rushing to my head. His asshole clenching and fluttered around me made me see stars. I buried my face into the crook of his neck to muffle my strangled groan as I reached my peak.

He moaned softly as I thrust a few more times before coming to a halt. Cupping my face in his hands, he pulled me down to kiss him. That kiss was less desperate, less unchaste, but was sensual, nonetheless. I jumped at the screeching beeps coming from an alarm on the nightstand beside the bed.

"You make good timing, chéri. It seems our night is over."

I could literally feel my stomach drop and my heart sink. Reality crashed down hard on me and slapped me across the face. It was time to go—time to leave this luscious room and go back to my normal teenage (sexless) life.

Corporels climbed off of the bed to fetch his robe. I stayed where I was, in hopes that if I just remained still, I wouldn't have to leave, but that dream was crushed when I had my jeans chucked in my face. "You have fun, Monsieur Eren?"

I stood from the mattress and began collecting my clothes, slipping into my boxers. "Yeah," I sighed. Despite being dead set against the idea in the beginning, I was already dreading having to leave.

He lead me to the door once I was fully dressed. "It was good birthday, no?" He asked as we stood in front of the doorway.

I nodded, perhaps a little too enthusiastically. "Very good."

He smiled that dreamy smile that didn't quite match the emotion in his eyes. "Good, I'm glad," he said. "Monsieur Eren?"

I glance down. "Yeah?"

He was suddenly holding a card between his fingers and forced it into my hand. "Come back sometime, no? Come visit me again."

I accepted the card, slipping it into my jeans' pocket and nodded.

That was it. It was time to leave and go back to my mundane life. I was lead out of the room by some kind of bouncer. I was almost shocked to see my friends waiting outside of the building. It was dark when we first arrived, but it was pouring when I exited through the revolving doors. Jean, Marco, Armin and Reiner stood beneath a bus stop canopy, all talking amongst themselves.

It was Jean who first noticed me and they rushed across the parking lot, nearly tackling me. They all dove into questions, asking me how it was and I tried to answer, but I didn't feel completely...there. It was an odd feeling—one that I'd never felt before. It was a weird sort of emptiness—like a part of me was taken that night and I desperately felt the urge to get it back.

Whatever it was, I knew something was awakened in me that night—something so savage and lecherous, I didn't know what to do with myself anymore. But I knew what I was.

I was a beast.


	2. Cinc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the support on this, guys! Thanks for supporting me in general! This took me so much longer than I'd expected, and I still haven't finished. I decided to cut Eren's final night with Levi and make it its own chapter once I complete it.

I visited Corporels a total of five times before he disappeared. The first time, it was when my friends decided that it was a good idea to pay for a prostitute for me so that I could lose my virginity. I was dead set against it. It was a horrible, immoral idea. One that went against my beliefs of sex and emotions, and yet, they managed to convince me.

I knew I wasn't supposed to develop any personal attachments to Corporels, because that was the whole point of the act of buying a prostitute. It was for the sake of lust and carnal pleasure and nothing more. No emotions. No feelings. No nothing. I was well aware that he slept with multiple people everyday and no single john was an exception. What Corporels did was for money, not for the intention of having feelings for his clients.

I'd be an idiot to think that. Well, I was an idiot. I was an idiot for thinking that I could be an exception. I knew he put on an act—put on a mask to hide what he really felt about us, but I always pushed the thought aside. But somewhere in the back of my mind, part of me knew and understood that I could never have him to myself. I could never actually have him.

That hit me hard and I was a wreck after my first session with Corporels. I had no idea why, though. He was a prostitute. A hooker. A whore. Whatever one wanted to called it, that's what he was, and I desperately wondered why I'd fallen so hard for him.

Perhaps it was the sex, because it was damn amazing. Perhaps it was how incredibly sexy he was as a person and how easy it was for him to make me come undone, but part of me told me that that wasn't the actual case. I couldn't pin exactly what it was, but I thought it might have had something to do with his eyes. His steel blue eyes enraptured me the moment I laid my sight on him. He'd been smiling when we first met, a smile so big and divine, it was almost believable. However, his eyes told another story. Though it created an adorable dimple in his left cheek, his smile didn't reach his eyes.

I despairingly wanted to know the meaning behind the cold and almost dead stare. I needed to know the story and that's what continuously made me come back to him, time after time, again.

I didn't go back right away. Instead, I placed the card he gave me into my wallet, hoping to forget that anything ever happened, but the way my body felt that night was sensation that I couldn't even dream to forget about. It was a sensation that I began to crave.

I knew that something had changed in me that night. My views on certain things altered tremendously. Things such as sex. It wasn't necessary to have feelings for someone to have sex with them. Sex felt good enough in itself. Why should I have to make the emotional commitment of liking someone and pursuing a relationship with them in order to make myself feel good? It seemed like an utter waste of time for me.

I wanted sex without the tedious busywork of emotional attachment.

Though I was undeniably wanton, almost embarrassingly so, it was impossible to indulge in my hankerings.

In the lifespan of the art of seduction and sex, I was merely an infant. I was so clueless and horribly inexperienced, every time I tried to hook up with someone, my attempts failed. Before the first session, I wouldn't have even bothered looking at the guys who swung my way at school. Most of them were jerks and I felt nothing for them. After, however, I realized that I didn't care if they were assholes. I just wanted to fuck them.

After I finally managed to get someone to my bed, I discovered that had know idea what I was doing. All I knew was what school and Corporels taught me, and neither taught me how to put on a condom. The kid I was with was impatient with me. When I told him I didn't know how to put it on, he left, calling me a virginal brat.

Of course I was embarrassed, but I was more frustrated than ever. I was desperate and only knew of one place I could go to get what it was that I desired.

I cashed all of the checks and gathered all of the money that I received for my birthday. Apparently, turning seventeen was a big deal and I somehow managed to rake in almost a thousand dollars. I know I should have spent the money on necessary things, or at least put it in savings for college, but I had other, more disreputable plans.

One night after school, I locked myself in my room, hiding from my mother and sister. Both were aware of my preferences, but my mom would probably disown me for what I was about to do, and Mikasa would, no doubt, kick the shit out of me. I wished that I had a lock on my door, but, according to Mom, teenage boys aren't to be trusted.

Good lord, she was always right about everything.

Pulling my wallet from the sweatshirt I'd discarded the day before, I searched for the business card I'd told myself I would forget about. The card was simple, yet elegant. Corporels's name was scrawled across the top in neat cursive and below it was a number with hours saying when to call. The only thing disrupting the simplicity was the small dual colored wings emblem below the numbers.

Before I called, I thought about all the scenarios that might have happened on the other line. Would it be him who answered? Would it be some creepy pimp? Would it even be a real number? I didn't know and I had no clue on how to go about it.

Gathering up my nerves, I dialed the number into my cell phone. The person who answered certainly surprised me. My guesses were far off. A woman with a soft voice had answered, asking if I wanted to leave a review or make an appointment. When I told her I wanted to make an appointment, she informed me of Corporels's hours and rates. I was forced to go with the minimum amount of time, as it was all I could afford. Anything more than two hours would cost more than a thousand. Even still, I would be spending almost all of my savings for those two hours.

I decided that it was worth it.

The woman told me my appointment was on that following Friday night. Nine o'clock. Have eight hundred dollars ready up front. Don't be late.

I wouldn't even dream of it.

The second time I visited Corporels, I made it a point to show that I had done some research. I made it point to show that I knew what I was doing.

I sat in the same chair as before, in the exact same dimly lit room when he appeared. Instead of the green robe, he was draped in crimson silk, complementing his ghostly pale flesh. "Welcome back, Monsieur Eren," he purred as he entered the room. All thoughts I had about taking control were quickly tossed aside at the sound of his voice. He sauntered toward me, just as he had the time before, and grabbed my hands to pull me up from the chair. He wasn't as short as I'd first thought, the top of his head brushing against my chin. He rose to his tiptoes, gently pulling me down by my neck and kissing me lightly. "I'm glad you have returned, mon chéri."

He guided us to the end of the bed as he kissed me once more. The sweet taste of his lips had me oblivious to my surroundings and that he'd pushed me back onto the bed. The mattress sunk beneath my weight as he straddled me. "Your birthday was good, no?" He pressed his cheek against mine and whispered into my ear as he opened my black and grey striped hoodie.

He slipped the material down my arms and I nodded. "You remembered," I gasp when his chilly fingers tickled the back of my neck.

"Of course I did," he kissed at the spot below my ear. "It was special day, no?" His deep voice speaking in that glorious accent had me trembling. Corporels pushed me back so I lay on the bed and he crawled on top of me. Him settling on my thighs had me remembering my intentions in the first place.

Just as he bent down to hold my face in his hands and kissed me, I swiftly wrapped my leg around his and flipped him onto his back so I was hovering above him. I almost laughed, finding it ironic that I used a move I'd learned in self defense meant for protecting myself from an assaulter to get exactly what I wanted. "Oh," he exclaimed with a cocked eyebrow and mischievous eyes. "Someone did research." He thrust his hips up. "What you do to me?" He asked with a cheeky grin, showing off his little dimple.

My breath hitched in my throat from, as cliché as it sounds, his beauty. The small lamp on the night table beside the bed illuminated his face. His porcelain white skin shined in the light. His lips, flushed and slightly swollen, parted, about to question why I hadn't done anything yet. Before he could, I pressed my lips against his, softly. He licked my lower lip when I pulled away, pressing my mouth to his ear. "I'm going to fuck you so hard, you'll scream." I'd been so embarrassed when I heard the actor say that in the movie I watched to pick up a few tricks, but Corporels shivering and bucking his hips up made me less self conscious.

"Fuck me," he whined. "I want it!" He gasped when I aligned our hips and ground against him. A small part of me was honestly terrified. I didn't want to disappoint him or fuck something up like I did with the other kid, but the adrenaline rushing through me kept me going. "Monsieur Eren, please."

"On your stomach," I said, getting up from him. He did exactly as I said with no complaints. As I removed my shirt, he slid his robe off and tossed it to the side before reaching over to the night table and pulling the drawer open, grabbing a condom from inside. He threw the small package over his shoulder at me and rested on his knees and elbows, satin covered ass in the air. I couldn't help rub my hands over the fabric stretching around him. He whimpered softly when my thumb pressed against his hole and he pushed back against me.

I couldn't wait. I'd been waiting for far too long for this chance again. I tugged the panties down, revealing his perfect ass and slid them down his supple thighs. He lifted onto his elbows so I could get the fabric passed his knees, his feet and off of him completely. I shuffled closer to him, reaching around his waist to tug at his cock, loosely as I sucked on two of my fingers. I reveled in the moan that escaped his lips when my finger traced his entrance and pushed in slowly.

It was just as I'd remembered—perfect. Corporels's back arched as I gently inserted my other finger against the first. It was inevitable that I was impatient. Too much time had passed and, in the back of my brain, I made it a point to get a job so I could see him again as soon as possible. Right then, however, I didn't care how or when I would see him again. Right then, I had him beneath my hands and had him moaning with each thrust of my fingers. With a crook of my fingers, he yelped and pushed back against me.

I couldn't hold back anymore. I had to have him. After one last thrust, I pulled my fingers out. In order to get my pants of, I hastily stood up from the bed and quickly undone them. Corporels looked over his shoulder, flipping his dark hair out of his face, flushed with arousal. His arm snaked around him and his hand ran over the curve of his ass. I paused momentarily, struck frozen at the sight of his own fingers running over his entrance. I hadn't noticed the movement of my own hand, now slowly stroking my cock. I hissed at the contact. Corporels's eyes fluttered shut, lips parted with a breathy moan. "Chéri," he gasped, pushing his hips down. "Monsieur Eren, please. Please fuck me. I need it. Oh, I need it."

I fumbled for the condom on the bed, tearing into the packaging. After my mistake with the nameless douche bag I'd attempted to sleep with, one of the first things I learned in preparations for my evening with Corporels was how to put a condom on. I rolled it on effortlessly and spit into my hand, stroking my cock a few times before crawling back onto the bed and positioning behind him. He pulled his fingers out, spreading his hole as he did. "Give me, chéri," he said as he wrapped his hand around my cock, pressing the head against him. I closed my eyes, as I gently pushed in, my hands holding his hips. My dreams of our first night held nothing against the actual feeling him squeeze around me.

His face pressed into one of the pillows, muffling his cry as I pushed in completely. One of his hands drifted to mine, blunt nails digging into my skin. The marks would be easy to play off. I beat up a cat. Got in a fist fight with a tree. No big deal.

"Move," he rasped, adding, "Fuck me," before burying his face into the pillow once more.

And fuck him, I did. I draped myself over his back and wrapped my arms around his chest. He supported us with his knees and elbows as I thrust into him. I gave him everything I've been holding back the last few weeks. It was horribly awkward at first because I didn't have the proper motions, moving opposite of his. Once we set a rhythm, though, we were ready to go. He pressed his back against chest, yelling into the pillow when I angled my thrusts just right.

That wouldn't do for me. I had to hear him. He whined when I slowed down to pull his head from the pillow. When he looked over his shoulder, I had to clench my teeth to prevent my jaw from dropping. His mouth was open, emitting pants and groans. His eyes drooped, lazily. "Don't stop, chéri," he gasped as I thrust in once again. "Fuck, you feel so good," he moaned. I could only grunt in response, too focused on my movements and making him make his sexy sounds.

I nipped at his neck and rubbed my hand down his chest, passed his stomach and pinched the tip of his cock with my fingers, making him squeal. I played with the pre-cum there before wrapping my hand around him, stroking him quickly. I wasn't going to last much longer and I'd made it my goal to make sure he came from me, and me alone.

Corporels lifted his head from the pillow, turning to plant his lips on mine. He gasped into my mouth at a particular thrust. I pulled him back into the kiss and stroked him harder. It was all happening too fast. I bit his lower lip as I felt him beginning to tighten around me. He suddenly tore away from me, babbling, "I-I'm going to c-come." I stroked him faster. "Shit!" He yelled out. "Oh God, I'm coming!"

Some inhuman, unattractive groan escaped my mouth when he tensed so stiffly, to the point where he was shaking, until his body relaxed completely, insides contracting around me. The feeling was more than I needed to be thrown over the edge. I pressed my nose into the crook of his neck as I panted my way through my orgasm. I remained still, trying to recover, until he nudged me with his elbow. He'd been supporting both of our weight on his knees and elbows and he collapsed onto the bed as soon as I'd gotten off of him and laid beside him.

"Give me moment," Corporels mumbled, trying to regain his breath. I motioned to him that it was no problem. I probably needed the break more than he did.

Thoughts began to flood my head once the bliss of the aftermath of my climax faded. God, he looked so beautiful lying there, chest heaving and his skin tinted rouge. Once recovered, Corporels stood on shaky legs, stumbling for a second and gestured for me to get off of the bed. He pulled the stained, elaborate comforter off and too the floor, leaving the bed only with the blankets beneath. He slipped under the multitude of blankets and sheets and motioned for me to join him with his finger and a heated smirk.

I glance over at the clock, seeing that we still had about an hour and fifteen minutes left of my session and I'd planned to make the best of it.

–

The third night I visited Corporels, he had bruises.

I waited for him in the same elegant chair as always and he appeared not one second after eleven o'clock. From the last two sessions with him, I'd discovered that Corporels was a very touchy and grabby type of person, which completely made sense. How else would he be so successful in that profession if wasn't?

However, that evening, when he straddled me on the chair, I noticed that he was extra careful of keeping his legs from touching mine. I ignored the odd behavior at first, thinking that he was only teasing me, but that thought was quickly expelled. As he brought me into a kiss, I placed my hands on his hips, startling when he hissed into my mouth and jumped. "What's wrong?" I asked him, but he brushed me off.

"Is nothing, is nothing," he said, smiling so sweetly, I had to believe him. He helped me up from the chair and lead be to the four-poster bed. He crawled up and pulled me on top of him, kissing me soft and gently.

Something was off, but I couldn't put my finger on what it was. Corporels's lips moving against mine weren't helping me much either. I pulled away from him to get a good look at his face. It had been months since I was last with him and I truly, honestly missed his cheeky smile, that dimple and even his stone cold eyes that told no story.

The room was dimmer than usual that night, I realized. There were two lamps resting on each of the nightstands on either side of the bed, but only one was on. Satisfied with my cunning intelligence, I reached over to turn the other lamp on, but Corporels snatched my wrist, question, "What are you doing?"

I wasn't sure what his tone was. Was it confusion? Worry? Anger? "Turning the light on," I answered, nonetheless, adding, "I can't see you very well," for clarification.

"Why don't we stay like this, no? I'm impatient." He tried to kiss me once more, but I dodged him.

"No," I disagreed, more confused than frustrated. "You're beautiful and I want to see you." With that, I flicked the light on.

However unhappy he was, I never imagined him as the kind of person to pout, but as soon as the light illuminated the room, he chin was tucked into his neck, making him look almost like a child. I soon discovered, though, that he wasn't pouting, he was hiding—hiding the sick ring of bruises around his neck, suspiciously shaped like fingers.

He refused to look me in the eye or answer when I questioned him about them. I quickly untied the sash of his royal blue robe and chucked it aside. I audibly gasped at the rest of his body. His chest and stomach were apparently left untouched, but his hips had the same vial hand print bruises. The inside of his thighs seemed to have the most damage, skin discolored a horrifying black and blue. I looked up at his face, completely saddened by what I saw, the feeling only getting worse when I noticed the small cuts on the bridge of his nose and below his eye brow. The skin around his left eye was discolored, as if covered in makeup that didn't quite match his complexion.

It suddenly hit me that his other clients didn't see him the way that I did. I was well aware that he saw multiple people besides me, and I wasn't necessarily bothered by it. Besides, it was my own fault for being so naive to fall for a prostitute.

I realized then that others don't see Corporels as the beautiful, delicate creature that I see. They treat him no better than a dog—a bitch to use so they can forget about their ungrateful wives and mundane lives at home. I felt anger bubbling inside of me thinking that the other men saw Corporels as anything less than perfect. It wasn't fair that I only could find the opportunity once every few months to see him and those rich bastards could have him whenever they damn well pleased. If I had a chance to be with Corporels half as many as the others, I would worship him every single chance that I got. I tell him how beautiful he was to me whenever I could and make him feel the very best he'd ever had.

But it wasn't possible. Even with the job I'd managed to find, I couldn't afford to see him any more than I already did, and it  _just wasn't fair._

Perhaps he saw the anger in my features, as I'd never been one to hide it very well, or he was embarrassed or ashamed. Whatever the reason was, he looked like he wanted to sink into the mattress and hide. He flinched when I pressed me finger under his chin, raising it so I could kiss him, showing him how much he was appreciated.

I had planned to take him the same as last time, fast and hard, but I could no longer bring myself to. That night, he laid on his side, parallel to me with his left leg thrown over my hip and his cock pressed against my stomach. My arms wrapped around him, and even though we were so close, our chest just barely touching, he kept his hands and mouth off of me.

"Why aren't you touching me?" I asked, bewildered.

He shifted his leg up higher, groaning when my cock nudged his prostate. "Left mark," he said, accent thick. "Wife see it. Punished!" His voice rose at the last word at a deep thrust.

My movements were slow as to not hurt him any further. I grasped his wrist and slung his arm over my waist, the way he liked it. "You can touch me," I panted. "Leave as many marks as you want. No one will see them."

He seemed to hesitate at first, but eventually brought his mouth to my neck and nibbled on the skin. He moaned as my thrusts started to become uneven and I reached between us to stroke his length, dripping with pre-cum.

That night, I'd made it my goal to make him feel as good as I possibly could. I knew I wouldn't get to see him often, but I would make him feel like the most special person to me whenever I could, because he was.

–

My fourth session with Corporels was an odd one, for both him and me. By the fourth night, his bruises had faded and his cuts had healed, leaving his skin as pure as it had been before. The thought had blossomed at some point when I'd been dreaming of him and I just couldn't seem to shake the idea off.

My fingers tangled in his hair as he licked my length from base to tip. I chocked back a groan when he, wasting no time, engulfed me to the base. He bobbed his head, alternating from slow to fast with his tongue caressing the vein on the underside of my cock. With the way he treated me with his luscious mouth, it wasn't long before I was coming down his throat. He continued to tongue at the tip, sucking me until I tugged his hair, begging him to stop.

He kissed up my chest, pausing to bite at my nipple only to continue kissing up to my mouth. "You taste so good, chéri," he murmured before slipping his tongue between my lips, allowing me to taste the residue of myself. The kiss was passionate, just like every other one he gave me. He pulled away and opened his mouth, probably to ask how I wanted him, but I interrupted him before he had the chance to speak.

"I want you to fuck me."

His only reaction was his head cocking to the side and thin eyebrows furrowing together. "What?" He asked, genuinely confused.

I felt a blush rising on my face. I'd been confident at first, but then I felt embarrassed. "I want you to fuck me. I want to know what it feels like and I want you to be the one to do it."

I wasn't sure if it was a scoff or a small laugh, but Corporels made an odd sound. "Monsieur Eren, it is not what you pay for! You here to fuck me, not me fuck you!"

I felt stupid for asking. "So you won't do it?" I knew nothing of the job of a prostitute. I had no idea if they were even allowed to do what I was asking. Personally, I couldn't think of a reason why they wouldn't be allowed, but I literally knew shit of the profession.

He cupped my face in his hands and placed a peck on my lips. "No, no, I will, but I do not think is what you want."

I sighed in relief. He didn't think I was an idiot. "Trust me, I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want you to."

I saw him bite his tongue. "You are sure?"

"I'm sure."

He quirked an eyebrow. "Absolutely?"

I narrowed my eyes. "Absolutely."

With no hesitation, he kissed me deeply, parting my lips with his tongue. I could feel the eagerness in his lips. "I'm assuming that this is a request that you don't get very often?" I said when we part and he nips at a spot on my jaw.

"Never," he laughed.

He straddled my chest and reached over to one of the nightstands. He opened the drawer and pulled out a bottle and a condom, setting the materials beside us on the bed. He placed a trail of kisses and bites down my torso, stopping right above my cock. "Let me take care of this, first," he hums, pressing his lips to the tip. It wasn't long before I felt the beginnings of arousal creep through my veins once more. His hand gripped the base of my hardening length while he sucked only on the head. Simultaneously, his thumb traced over the thick vein as his tongue pressed into the slit, making my hips buck and a cry escape me. God, it felt so good. I made it a point to teach me how to make someone come undone like that when I wasn't oblivious to everything besides his mouth.

He switched from holding my cock with his right hand to his left as he reached over for the bottle next to him. "This feel strange, but you get use to it," he said, pouring a generous amount of lube on his fingers. Oh, I knew that. I'd already attempted to finger myself and just how well I knew how weird it felt. I'd given up at one point, deciding it would be better to let someone who knew what they were doing to do it. I was about to tell him, but the words caught in my throat when his finger pressed against my entrance.

Corporels's other hand rubbed soothing circles on my hip. "Relax," he murmured. "You trust me, no? I no hurt you, mon chéri."

I nodded, saying, "Yeah, I trust you."

His fingers were nothing like mine. They were thinner, but more graceful. By the time he had two fingers inside of my, my breathing had quickened. I hissed when he carefully added another finger, but not from the pain. He took my cock completely into my mouth as a way to distract me from the uncomfortable feeling. I felt him hooking his fingers upward, just as he'd taught me. He pressed them up a few times before I felt his smirk around my cock when I yelled out. He continued to brush my prostate as he stretched me. I couldn't handle the pleasurable torment any longer. With a deliberate thrust, I cried out and grasped his wrist, preventing him from moving any more.

"Please," I gasped. "Please fuck me."

I couldn't help but clench when he removed his fingers, leaving me strangely empty. He rolled the condom on and slicked his length up with the lube. He positioned himself over me, his cock pressing up against my hole. "I ask one more," he said, with a look I couldn't recognize. "You sure you want this?"

I frantically nodded, desperately wanting him inside of me. "Please, don't stop." I didn't even care if I was begging. I needed him so badly.

He lifted my chin up with a finger, looking me directly in my eyes. "Look at me," he said. "I no lie. It hurt at first. Take big breath," he urged me. I breathed in deeply and when as I let it out, he pushed into me, lips pressing against mine as he did.

My eyes screwed shut and I bit at his lip. He certainly wasn't lying when he said it would hurt. I let out a pained groan when he stilled, completely inside of me. "Relax," he cooed, moaning lowly as he shifted slightly. His hands rubbed down my sweaty sides and he bit at a spot on neck. "Breathe," he whispered against my ear, before tugging at the lobe with his teeth.

I did just as he said and inhaled deeply through my nose, and exhaled through my mouth continuously until I began to feel myself relax against him. I pressed my hips up when I was ready. His thrusts started slow, pulling small sounds from me. It wasn't until he angled my hips upward that I cried, "There!"

It was like nothing I'd ever felt before. Each thrust against that spot had my peripheral vision blur and sparks shoot down my spine. "Corporels," I whined, trying to meet his thrusts with my own, but failing. He hushed me and grabbed my hips and helped me find his rhythm. It wasn't long before I was a babbling mess underneath him, one of my hands grasping his bicep and the other tangled in my own hair. His thrusts increased to the point where I could only hear him, smell him, see him, taste him,  _feel_ him, and I loved it. I loved every damn moment of it.

My hand found its way to my cock. There was no way I would last much longer with his pace. He must have known as well, because he slammed his lips against mine, moaning as I tightened around him and brought his hand to the back of my neck. The tips of his fingers tickled at my hairline at the base of neck, knowing it would drive me crazy, which it did. He kissed his way up my throat, to my ear, whispering huskily, "Come for me."

I broke right then. My back left the sheets and my face scrunched in pleasure as I reached my orgasm, feeling myself pulsating around him. Then, the lowest, hottest sound escaped from his mouth and he bit into my shoulder as he stiffened above me.

Later that night, after our second round, I lied on the bed, curled up next to him beneath the blankets. I only had about twenty minutes left of the session and I'd denied the handjob, blowjob and massage that Corporels had offered with the reasoning that I strongly doubted that I would be able to come again. I suggested that we relax instead. I'd gotten what I'd paid for, and that was all that really mattered.

He laid down next to me, after excusing himself for a cigarette on the balcony. He only faintly smelled of smoke when he returned. I rested my head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. I had to constantly remind myself that, no matter how perfect I found him, he was still a human being.

Maybe it was naive of me, but I could spend the rest of my life that, lying beside Corporels. I cared nothing of his job or how he chose to live his life. All I wanted was that moment forever—or at least a little longer.

"How much is it to have you for the entire night?" I asked suddenly, startling him.

"Too expensive," he responded, simply with a shrug.

I sat up and met his eyes. "No, really. How much is it?"

"For the whole night?" I nodded, biting my lip and hoping that it wouldn't be a number surpassing three zeros. "Is five thousand dollars."

My face paled and I frowned. "That's going to take a while to earn. Months." It was true. Even if I asked for extra hours at the job I already had and took on another job, it would still take at least five months to get the money.

"Is too much, chéri. Do not worry about it. It not worth it, anyway."

 _It's not worth it,_  is what he'd said.  _I'm not worth it,_ is what I heard.

I promised myself that I would show him just how much he was worth it to me.


	3. Une Dernière Nuit

The fifth night was the night of my dreams and it was completely worth it. I'd picked up another job and worked my ass off to raise the money for myself. Even with all of the extra work, it still took me about five months to earn enough money.

When I called the number on the card, not that I had to even look at the card anymore, the woman thought I was joking. As soon as I'd convinced her that I was serious, she told me what day my appointment would be and gave me a set of rules:

1\. The overnight session is twelve hours long. The client has the choice of which twelve hours he wants.

2\. The client or the escort are not allowed to leave the building at any time.

3\. No cameras or video recorders are allowed on the premises.

4\. Should there be a desire to cancel the session, the client must give three days notice and pay a fee of two hundred dollars. If the cancellation is made two days in advance, the client must pay half of the session's cost. If the cancellation is made the day of the session, the client must pay for the session, plus another two hundred.

It bewildered me that anyone would even bother canceling the day of the session, but I'd agreed to the terms.

The fifth night I shared with Corporels was best night I'd ever had with him. The room I was lead to wasn't the same one we'd had previously. The one before was small, clad with a large bed, a few night tables and a chair. The new room was more of an elegant apartment than a room. Walking in from the door, there were two steps, leading into a living room. The carpet was white, matching the walls. There was a black leather sofa pressed up against the wall, across from a flat screen TV hung up on the opposite wall. In front of the sofa was a glass coffee table.

The room was beautiful, but I strongly doubted that we would be using it much that evening. Just beyond the living room was a small kitchenette, which I also doubted we'd be using much.

The bedroom was set up much like the old room, a larger four-poster bed in the center with tables on each side. A bathroom connected to the bedroom along to the left with another balcony to the right.

I glanced at the time on my phone, before powering it off. It was nine fifty-five—only five minutes before he would arrive. I decided to wait in the living room, where I could see him when he first appeared. I contemplated on turning the television on while I waited, but decided against it. I merely sat there, my hands rubbing at my thighs. I was so nervous, it was like I'd gone back to my first night with him.

I jumped when the grandfather clock in one of the corners chimed, and jumped once more to the sound of the door clicking open. I snap my head over as Corporels sauntered into the room wearing a robe that reached the floor. "Good evening, Monsieur Eren," he purred with a look of disbelief. "You actually pay for this," he said as he sat down beside me.

"I told you I would."

He chuckled, shaking his head. "I hope you had change your mind—see that is stupid and too expensive."

I cocked my head. "I don't think that you're stupid."

"I never say you did," he responded simply with a small smile. "Want a drink? Wine?" He asked, standing to walk toward the kitchenette.

I shook my head, saying, "No thank you. I'm not old enough to drink." Despite turning the offer down, he brought over two glasses, each half full. He held it in my face until I took it. "No, really. I'm not old enough to."

"Neither am I, bébé, but is not the most illegal thing we do tonight, no?"

He had a point. I lifted my glass and he did the same, gently clinking them together. "Cheers," I said softly.

"À la vôtre," he responded, bringing the glass to his lips and taking a sip.

I followed suit, a bit nervous since it had been a while since I last had alcohol. The last time was at one of Jean's stupid parties. It was probably the one where they had convinced me to have a session with Corporels in the first place. If anything, I hoped that the alcohol would loosen me up a bit, because what exactly could we do with twelve hours? Surely no one, especially me, had the stamina for sex that long. I could barely last an hour let alone half a day.

He hadn't said anything, only sipping from his glass once in a while. Even though he was completely covered, he was still beautiful. He had his hair pulled back in a short and loose ponytail making his face appear more chiseled than before. I don't think I could stare at his lips enough, but I still desperately wanted to know the untold story behind his dead stare. "Where are you from?" I asked suddenly.

His eyebrows raised. "I thought it was obvious."

"Obviously you're from France, but where in France?"

His lips curved up with mischief. "How do you know? Maybe I from Canada. Way up Canada!"

I laughed because he visibly cringed at the sentence. "If you were from Canada," I started. "Your English would be much better."

He scoffed and playfully slapped my shoulder. "Fuck you, my English is good! Maybe is your English that no is good."

"Maybe," I laughed. "But I have no idea what you just said, so the joke is on you." He only laughed, but the joy didn't reach his eyes. "So, really. Where are you from?"

"Paris," he answered.

Simple enough. "Why did you move here?"

He opened his mouth, but hesitated. After a moment, he finally replied, "For American dream, of course."

His eyes didn't show the success of an American dream, however. "This," I motioned around the room. "Is your American dream?" Perhaps it was because I was born here, but I was baffled as to why anyone would come here to sell their body and risk prosecution.

He set his wine glass onto a coaster on the coffee table, doing the same with mine. His glass was almost empty, but mine was barely touched. "Is money and sex," he said, motioning for me to stand up. "What not to dream about?"

I paused, pondering his words. "Come," he said, latching his hand around my wrist and pulled me in the direction of the bedroom. "I have surprise for you." At that, I pushed all of my thoughts aside to solely focus on Corporels.

Inside the bedroom, he pushed me onto the bed and easily crawled on top of me, as he'd done many times before. "I show you something different tonight, okay?" I would have been a fool not to agree. He first slipped my shirt over my head and then stood up on his knees and untied the sash closing his robe. Removing the sash from the loops, he made sure his robe remained shut, leaving me with only a glimpse of red. He sat down on my lap, leaning forward to lick at my lips before kissing me. God, his mouth was perfect. Everything about him was perfect, but his mouth made me come undone in ways I never thought possible. He could do anything to me as long as that delectable mouth was on me. Oh, and he did. Before I realized him maneuvering my arms over my head, he already had them tied together to the headboard of the bed.

I didn't expect that.

Though it was foreign to me, I couldn't deny that I found it more arousing than I probably should have. I tugged at the restraints, seeing just how sturdy they were. They wouldn't budge. "No worry," Corporels cooed. "No worry, Monsieur Eren. I take care of us both, tonight." With that, he stood up from the bed, leaving me shirtless, vulnerable and with nothing to change that.

"You look so good tied up, Monsieur Eren. Did you know?" He said from the edge of the bed. "We should have do this sooner, no?" I couldn't answer, because I honestly didn't know. "Watch closely," he purred. With that tone, how could I say no?

My mouth moved to protest when he turned around, thinking that he was going to leave me there, tied up to the bed and flustered, but I was wrong. So wrong. He stretched his neck to one side, sighing as it cracked and then rolled his shoulders. He let one arm hang down, allowing the material of his black robe to fall off of it, peeking his head around his shoulder to give me a sultry smirk and a wink. He turned back around and let the other sleeve fall, allowing the robe to drop completely to the floor.

"Holy shit," I gasped. I'd been expecting the usual sexy panties he always wore, but that was completely different. The red corset, laced delicately in the back fit his form perfectly, showing off the amazing shape of his hips. His lace panties, the identical vibrant crimson, barely left anything a secret. There was nothing I would rather do than have my hands on his ass. Lace stockings cascaded down his slender legs, held up by black garters.

He turned around and my eyes scanned up and down his body. "Oh my God," I whispered as he approached the bed, climbing up onto his knees. The color stood out so vividly against his ghostly skin—like blood on snow.

I sucked in a breath as he crawled over me on his hands and knees. His face was probably animalistic or ridiculously seductive, but I could only focus on his body. I hoped he didn't think that I only cared for his body, which was most likely considering his line of work. I'd just never seen him so—so  _beautiful_. How anyone could treat him anything less than an angel was beyond me, because that's what he was to me: an angel missing his wings.

I was so captivated by his body that I didn't hear him call my name. My eyes met his when he pushed my chin up with his finger. "You know why I tie you up, Monsieur Eren?" He purred in that delicious accent. I scanned his face, observing that his eyes held more fire than usual. I gulped when he licked his lips—his lips that were so close, but not close enough for me to kiss. My eyes widened as he ground his hips against my stomach, his eyelids fluttering shut and lips parting as he did. I struggled with the restraints, wanting nothing but being allowed to touch him, to grab his hips and take over. "I tie you up because you don't know how to keep hands to yourself. That is right, no? You cannot help it, can you, chéri? Tell me you cannot help it."

"I can't help it." Oh, and I couldn't. "God, I want to touch you."

"Not too soon, mon chéri," he purred, once again, removing himself from the bed and moved to the nightstand. I could only watch as he opened the drawer, pulling out an object I'd only seen in a video I watched online. He smirked at me as he set the simple vibrator down on the bed and dipped his thumbs into the front of his panties. "What you want to do to me?" He asked while just barely pulling the fabric down, displaying sharp hipbones. After I didn't respond, he added, "I won't let you do anything if you no tell me."

I silently cursed the fabric constricting my movements. "I want to touch you," I groaned. His flawless skin and not being able to run my hands along him was driving me insane.

"But I tie you up. Not yet, chéri. What else you want?" I couldn't think of anything else other than feeling his heated skin under my fingers. He pulled the panties down just a bit more. "You want these off?"  _Oh God, yes._ I nodded. "Tell me."

I wet my mouth and licked my lips. "Take them off."

He slowly eased the lacy fabric down, over the belt and stockings. Corporels's mouth opened, emitting a gasp as the material dragged over his hardening length. He slid them down his legs and stepped out of them, throwing them to the side. "Now what?" He knelt onto the mattress, caressing his thighs with his fingertips.

"Touch yourself," I rasped. My erection straining in my pants was beginning to feel painful.

He slid his hand down his stomach, slowly, until he reached his cock, loosely wrapping his fingers around it, stroking lightly. "Now what?" He moaned. "Where else do I touch myself?" Words were becoming difficult to come up with. I couldn't focus on anything other than his creamy skin. "Oh chéri, please tell me what to do," he mewled.

I spoke the first words that came to mind, "Finger yourself."

Practically salivating at the sight in front of me, my eyes fixated on his fingers pinching the head of his cock, drawing a sharp whine from his lips. Corporels's sultry gaze burned into me as he played with the pre-cum leaking from him. His eye lids lowered and his teeth pulled back his lower lip. My eyes met his and my hips suddenly thrust up. He scooped up a bead of pre-cum with his fingers and brought the digits up to his mouth.

His eyes locked with mine as he lewdly flicked his tongue against his finger. While he sucked on the digits, Corporels scooted back to sit between my legs, with his feet on either side of my hips. He pulled them out with a pop and a train of saliva broke, falling over his chin. I shouldn't have found it so  _erotic_ , but I did. He brought his glistening fingers down to his entrance and pressed against it, but didn't push in. His tongue peeked out of the corner of his lips as he pushed his index finger in, gasping.

I couldn't decide where I wanted to keep my attention, his face or his busy working fingers. I watched, panting, as another finger slipped inside beside the first. I couldn't help but stare as he scissored them, opening himself up for me. I groaned and tugged on the restraints.

It was impossible for me to speak—impossible for me to give him anymore commands. I simply lay there, pushing my hips up, despite there being a lack of friction. Corporels removed the two fingers out and held them up, looking at me with an arched eyebrow. I licked my lips, completely unaware until then that I wanted to taste him so badly, I didn't care what it was. I had no qualms as he offered me his fingers and greedily took them into my mouth. Immediately, I was overwhelmed by his taste. I probably should have been  _at least_ disgusted as to where they just were, but  _I didn't care._

His fingers were quickly replaced by his own lips. "You are good with mouth," he murmured against me. His voice distracted me as he skillfully unbuttoned my jeans. "Don't know how to suck cock, no?" Though embarrassed, I shook my head no. All I knew was what he'd done to me, and was doubtful that I'd actually learned something from it. "How about I show you?"

"God, please!" I wanted nothing but to feel him or, God, taste him. I wanted him in anyway that was possible.

Unfortunately, it seemed he had other plans. I whined in frustration when he picked up the forgotten vibrator that had been pressed helplessly against my thigh. "Open," he ordered, and at that tone, I couldn't refuse. "Good boy," he purred. I whimpered. He slid the tip of the ordinary toy passed my lips, the taste of plastic unpleasant on my tongue.

He pushed the toy deeper, causing my inexperienced gag reflex to kick in and I choked. "Ah, relax mon chéri." His other hand that had been rubbing my abdomen suddenly reached down my boxers and wrapped around my neglected cock. The action had me biting down on the vibrator, and before I knew it, the hand was gone. It shot up and smacked right below my jaw, not enough to hurt, but it stung slightly. "No teeth," Corporels growled.

His hand returned to by crotch. Embarrassingly enough to say it, with him jerking me and easing a vibrator down my throat, all while I was tied up, I felt violated in the greatest of ways. Eventually, my throat did relax and I found it much easier to take the toy in. Pretending it was Corporels's perfect cock, I imagined giving him the best damn blowjob he would ever receive.

"I knew you are natural," he said, tightening his grip around my length. At that, I pulled away with a low moan. His teasing had me teetering so close to the edge. "Ah, ah, ah," he chastised. "No come yet. I'm not done with you." He returned to his position of lying between my spread legs, pushed up by one elbow. "You got it so wet for me, bébé." He turned the little knob at the base and a quiet humming noise filled the room. He pressed the vibrating toy to the front of my boxers and giggled at the shrill cry that escaped me.

He pressed it against me once more, causing me to let out another embarrassing squeak, before bringing the tip to his hole. He let it sit there for a second, his mouth opening with a small sound. His head tipped up and he met his eyes with mine and pushed in the tip. I should have been ashamed that my moan was definitely louder than his.

My enthrallment with his ass sucking in the toy with each thrust and his sounds accompanying the action was sinful. The noise Corporels made when his arm gave out and his back arched while he fucked himself to orgasm was the lewdest I'd ever heard. My hips jerked as I watched his asshole pulsed around the toy and his body twitched from the pleasure.

"Corporels," I wheezed. By that point, my erection was beyond painful, but he only lay there, fingers loosely holding the base of the toy. "Corporels, please!"

Pulling the vibrator out, he sluggishly pushed himself back onto his elbows, his face flushed a gorgeous red. "Oh, that was so good," he moaned. He glanced down at his cum slicked stomach with a small smirk. He swiped the toy against the mess and brought it up to my mouth. "Lick."

He laughed softly at the sound I made from the strange taste. I licked from the base to the tip, cleaning it up as best I could without gagging from the bitter taste. As odd, and, to be quite honest, as mildly gross as it was, I knew I would learn to enjoy the taste, as long as it was him.

"That was good, but you fuck me gooder. You want to fuck me?" He rocked his hips against mine and I hissed.

"Yes!" I pleaded.

Imagine my reaction when he lifted himself off of me. I was a frustrated mess. I didn't care how it happened, I just wanted to come. I could barely find my thoughts because of how aroused I was.

Corporels tugged my boxers down and threw them to the side, onto the floor. "You're close, no? You come right away if you fuck me. You want to come in my mouth?"

I gasped, "Please! Anything, please!"

He dragged his nails down my sides as he bit the lobe of my ear, whispering, "I love when you beg me."

I should have been ashamed at the whimper that left my mouth, or in some pain since my arms have been tied above my head for quite a while, but none of that mattered. The only thing on my mind was how hard I was, and how badly I needed to come.

When he nipped down my chest and stomach, I knew I wasn't going to hold on very long once he reached his intended destination. His hand gently tugging my cock made me groan. I pulled at the restraints, desperately wanting to tangle my hands in his silky hair to guide him–to plead him to stop teasing me, but he just looked up at me, with sultry and mischievous eyes as he lowered his mouth to the swollen head. He swiped his tongue along the copious amount of pre-cum. I licked from the base to the tip and I shuddered, bucking my hips up when he closed his lips around the head.

I wasn't going to last long, not with him deep-throating me and humming around my cock. It was difficult to find words when all I could think about was how good Corporels's mouth was. "Fuck!" I managed as I felt the pit of my stomach tightening with that blissful flame. I threw my head back as soon as he brought his teeth into the game, grazing the skin of my cock every time he ascended. "God, I'm going to come," I moaned. My thighs visible trembled beside his head. He began to focus solely on the head, digging his tongue into the slit before gliding it along the ridge. "Shit, Corporels...oh fuck! Ah, I'm coming!" The sound that escaped me as I released into his mouth was not my voice. I couldn't recognize it, but my mind was too foggy to care.

My eyes drooped shut when the last of my orgasm faded. I felt Corporels move up my body, so I prepared for a kiss. His hand squeezed my jaw, causing my mouth to open and shoved his tongue in my mouth. I fought back a gag when the taste of my own cum overwhelmed my senses. He refused to back down, convincing me to swallow as much of it as I could.

He pulled away and I gasped for breath. He licked my lips and kissed me once more. "You are so sexy, Monsieur Eren," he purred into my ear. "And you taste good." His hands moved above my head and began untying the restraints. "You feel good, no?"

"I feel fucking amazing," I responded breathlessly. "What about you? How do you feel?"

Corporels did the thing where his eyes and nose scrunch up just a little as he smiled. "Fucking amazing."

He simply sat in my lap, allowing me to roll my shoulders and crack my neck. He gasped in surprise when I flipped our positions and hovered over him. "Whatever happens tonight is your fault," I said, lowering my body onto his, ignoring the scratchy fabric of the garters and corset.

"Oh? How is that?"

The way his eyes lidded, the way his brow wrinkled, the way his lips parted...they all did something to me. I just came, but I already wanted to have him again. I wanted to loosen him up and make him writhe on my fingers. I wanted to press into him slowly, watching his eye roll to the back of his head.

"You bring out the worst in me," I whisper. While it was phenomenal, it wasn't just the sex that I wanted. I wanted all of him. I wanted to  _know_ him and have him in anyway possible, but only one was possible.

His arms circled around my neck, pulling me down for a kiss, pausing just as our lips were about to touch. "Maybe I like the worst in you," he replied softly and gave me a quick smooch. "Now, what are you do?"

I aligned our hips together and pressed my lips to his in a lazy, messy kiss. Moaning into my mouth, Corporels wrapped his legs loosely around my hips. "I don't know, yet. How do you want it?"

He bit his lip for a moment, answering with, "Hard and fast. Have all night for slow. I want you to  _fuck_ me."

Growling, I sat up and flipped him onto his back. "I want to feel you." I swiftly untied the knot of the corset and unlaced it as fast as I could. I tossed the material to the side, delighting in the sight of his naked back. "Lube?"

"Table," he said, lying like a cat stretching, with his ass in the air. "You don't need, though. I'm ready."

I ignored his statement, going for the lube and a condom from the drawer in the side table. Popping the cap open, I lathered my fingers with the slippery substance and positioned them in front of his ass, pushing two in. Groaning, Corporels's grind against them. "Fuck...f-fuck me!"

"Not just yet. It's my turn to make  _you_ beg." Keeping the fast pace, I thrust my fingers in him, purposely avoiding his prostate. I kissed down his vertebrae, stopping above his tailbone.

I grabbed hold of his hip with my free hand, keeping him still. "Monsieur Eren, please!" I cried out when I allowed the tip of my finger to nudge the little bump inside of him. He clawed the pillow case, gasping each time I thrust into his prostate, chanting, "Fuck me!"

"Beg me."

His cheek pressed into the pillow and he gasped for air. "I need you so bad, Monsieur Eren...please fuck me. You feel so good, fuck! Fuck me! Please...Eren, please fuck me..."

Maybe it was the fact that I'd never heard him say my name without 'Monsieur' proceeding it, but the way it, my name and only my name, rolled off his tongue made me snap. I removed my fingers and opened the condom package. My dick was hard despite the attention being elsewhere. As I slicked myself up with the lube, Corporels turned over onto his back, saying, "I want to see you fuck me."

I moaned either at his words or how flushed his face was. Whichever it was, it wasn't important. I hoisted his stocking covered legs over my shoulders and pulled his hips closer to me. I positioned myself against his hole and pushed in slowly, cursing at his heat. Once I was fully sheathed, I placed my hands on either side of Corporels' head and his fingers grabbed at my bicep.

Letting him adjust, I stared at his breathtaking face. His lips parted in a soft moan as he began rocking his hips, letting me know that he was ready. I pulled out so only the tip was in him and pushed back in, gently, drawing a small sound from him. "Faster, chéri," he panted. "Please, harder!"

My thrusts increased in pace, my own breath coming faster. "You feel so good," I rasped. The noises falling from Corporels' mouth and the lewd sounds of skin slapping against skin only spurred me on. One of his legs fell from my shoulder as I leaned down to bite and kiss at his slick neck. The hand that had been tangled in his hair moved to his erection and stroked in sync with my thrusts. His nails bit the skin of my arm whenever I thrust into that spot head on.

It only just began and I was already so close. I couldn't help how he affected me. "Say my name," I heaved.

"E-Eren! Ah, Eren, fuck!" Hearing my name spoken so obscenely had me reaching my peak and I thrust into him as hard, and deep as I could. His hand squeezed the head of his cock and his cum splattered against chest.

He trembled below me as I gave a few shallow thrusts before pulling out and lowering myself on top of him. I sucked on his neck, no doubt leaving a mark. He cried out softly when my teeth broke skin. "Fuck, that was good." I rolled onto my side and pulled him tight against me.

"Mm."

–

A lot of sex was had that night, but my favorite moment had to have been in the shower. After a couple rounds in bed, involving me taking off stockings in a way I never thought possible and showing off my, apparently, natural skill of sucking dick, we found ourselves to be repulsively sweaty.

It took some convincing, him insisting that we wouldn't slip and fall, but there we were, me holding him up by his thighs and bouncing him up and down on my cock. His legs clamped around my waist with his back shoved roughly against the tiled wall. The water dripping down his skin turned me on even more. He was even more beautiful with his hair completely slicked back with only a few loose strands. His jaw appeared sharper and eyes were brighter uncovered.

The water became cold as we rutted to completion. "We not clean..." Corporels mumbled when I turned the frigid water off.

"I guess we'll just have to take another one later," I mused with a cheeky grin.

–

He told me he needed a cigarette after that, and to get used to it, because he usually had one after a few fucks. While he smoked out on the balcony, I wandered into the living room for a sip of wine. I didn't notice that the glasses had been refilled at first, but shrugged it off when I did.

I took a seat on the couch, thinking about what was to come later in the evening. It was around midnight, but it was still so early, and yet, I was beginning to feel tired. Even if I managed to get it up again, I doubted that I'd have the energy to do anything about it. It wouldn't matter to me if we didn't have sex for the rest of the night. That wasn't what I was there for. I only wanted to be near him, and maybe see more of him than I would with the usual two hours.

I looked over to the side when I heard the sliding door open and Corporels returned. He plopped down beside me and rested his head on my shoulder. "Want to watch a movie?" I suggested, hoping that I didn't sound like a child asking for permission for another cookie.

"Sure," he replied. "What movie?"

"You pick."

For the rest of that night, I found myself watching some rom-com with my head in Corporels' lap and his fingers ran through my hair and tickled the back of my neck. It wasn't long before I fell asleep and he nudged me to wake me up. The TV was off and the room was dark around us. "Come on," he patted my leg. "Bed."

I let him help me up and guide me back to the bedroom. The bed was remade and the comforter was changed. I didn't ask when it happened. All I wanted was to lie down with him beside me. "Do people normally sleep during these things?" I didn't want to feel like a loser for sleeping when we could be doing something else.

He laughed, "You expect to fuck for twelve hours?  _I_ can't fuck for twelve hours."

"I still don't want to sleep the rest of the time I have with you."

When he finished throwing the pillows to the the floor and pulling the blankets and sheets back, he said, "I set alarm. Don't worry." With that, he booped my nose. "Let's sleep, no?"

He crawled into the bed and I followed suit. I lay down on my side and Corporels lay in front of me with his back pressed against my chest. I buried my nose in the crook of his neck and my arm draped over his stomach.

–

I wasn't sure what time it was when I woke, but Corporels still slept soundly in my arms. We had parted at some point during the night, well early morning really, but my arm remained thrown loosely over his waist.

It had been made clear on the first night I ever spent with Corporels that he wore some kind of mask. I was well aware that I'd never seen the real him, but at that very moment, I realized how desperately I wanted to. His expression was so serene while he slept, like he managed to dodge life's harsh reality.

The little kinks in his hair amused me for some reason. The slight curls were most likely due to falling asleep on wet hair, but whatever the reason was, it was enduring. The more our time passed, the more I felt like I was falling for him—the real him. Not the "him" he was merely playing.

Not a single moment between us slipped by without me being thoroughly turned on by his body, but that was the first moment I took the time to actually appreciate it. The sex had proven to me that he most definitely wasn't a weakling, but I was shocked at how such a small frame could hold so much strength. His arms were thin, but I was well aware that he would able to take me out if need be.

I held still when he shifted, rolling over and curled up to me. My hand was then on his back, feeling each little bump of his spine. I was no doctor, but I presumed that he was too thin. He was in good shape, but his toned core could very well be from his line of work and what he did throughout the day. I could only hope that he was getting what he needed here, health wise, but it wasn't like like I could give him any better, considering I was a poor high school student. I could only hope.

My deep sigh seemed to stir him. He pulled his face from my neck and peeked his eyes open. He seemed confused as he looked at me and around the room. Smacking his lips together, Corporels rolled onto his back and stretched, mewling at the loud popping. Not paying attention to me, he climbed out of the bed made his way to the bathroom, stumbling slightly along the way, and closed the door behind him.

I glance at the clock, surprised that it was only six in the morning. Seeing it was earlier than the alarm was going to off, I flipped the switch and collapsed back onto the bed. Corporels came back soon enough, walking toward me with a limp in his step. I sat up, concerned. "Did I hurt you?"

He waved me off, straddling my lap, saying, "No. Is normal."

I couldn't think about how good the kiss was that he gave me, because all that was on my mind was the things that Corporels had to deal with on a daily basis. He had to have sex with disgusting men who treat him like nothing but an object and don't care about how he feels. He had to face those after pains and work around them with unsympathetic men.

Oh my God. I was one of them..but I was different, right?

It wouldn't bother me if we didn't, but, then again, I wouldn't be opposed if we did have sex again that morning, but I would never force him if he was in pain. I only wanted to be with him. It didn't matter if it was purely physical or simply sleeping beside him for a few more hours.

He tasted like mint when he kissed me, making me a bit self conscious about my morning breath. Much to my horror, he pulled away, saying, "Your breath is awful."

"You kissed me first," I teased.

He smiled softly, his nose wrinkling slightly. "So I did. Brush in bathroom." With that, he rolled off of the bed and excused himself for a cigarette out on the balcony. I couldn't help but watch his glorious behind as he walked away. Apparently, I was far too predictable, because he walked with a purposeful swing in his hips and peeked over his shoulder with a knowing look. What could I say? Those scarlet panties fit perfectly.

Just as he said, there was a toothbrush and toothpaste placed on the counter. I quickly and thoroughly brushed my teeth and took advantage of the mouthwash I found in the lower cabinet. I looked at my reflection in the mirror, horrified at the condition of my hair. It was horrible bed head. Not even the 'sexy' bed head. It looked like a rats' nest. I ran my fingers through it, hoping to tame the tangled strands at least a little bit. I was only satisfied when it looked 'purposely messy' and not 'hobo who hasn't showered in three days'.

Corporels had pushed his pillow up against the wall when I was in the bathroom and rested against it. "Morning," I said, hoping that I didn't sound too awkward.

"Good morning, Monsieur Eren." He patted the bed, urging me to join him. When I sat down, he asked, "You sleep good, I hope?"

I mumbled, "Mm...yeah I slept great. You?"

"I sleep fine." He moved and sat in my lap, kissing me once more. "Mm, much better," he sighed and deepened the kiss. I moved my lips against his and opened my mouth to let his tongue slip in. I groaned when he rubbed his hands down my chest.

I pulled away from the kiss, saying, "Wait."

He looked at me with an arched brow. "You don't want to?"

Shaking my head, I responded, "No, it's not that. Aren't you sore? I mean...if you don't want to, we don't have to."

God, it was impossible for me to get over that little dimple whenever he smiled. It was just so damn cute, I barely heard his words. "Oh, I want to. You know what is better than shower sex?"

I cocked my head. "What?"

Corporels looped his arms around my neck and kissed me so slowly and deeply. His kisses trailed down my jaw and to my ear, where he whispered, "Slow morning sex." My hips began mimicking his leisurely rocking. "Your hair is messy...is sexy."

I loved watching Corporels fuck himself with my cock, especially with him riding me. That morning, things were much lazier than the night before, and instead of bouncing up and down movements, he languorously rocked back and forth, crying out softly when I managed to hit his prostate. His lips against mine were absolutely heavenly as he kept the slow pace. My stomach was quickly becoming slick with his pre-cum.

He urged me to lay down on my back and rolled us over, giving me the control of our movements. I was in no hurry though, and kept the same, delighting in the small moans and whimpers that escaped him.

Maybe it was naive for me to say, or detrimental to my situation, but that morning felt a lot more like making love than buying sex from a prostitute. I'd give anything to have that every morning, not even just the sex, but simply waking up with him in my arms.

The thoughts had me deepening my thrusts, but I kept the easy speed. It was that morning when I realized that Corporels seemed to like the relaxed sex more than anything. Throughout any of our time together, I'd never seen him that expressive except for that morning. At one point, and a forceful thrust, I had to resist the giggle that almost escaped me when his left eye crossed and his mouth dropped open in a loud moan.

His noises and gasps quickened and curses joined the mix when he started to come. His fingers clawed into my shoulder as his head lolled to the side and eyes rolled to the back of his head. It amazed me that he was able to come without any stimulation to his erection.

I continued pushing into him, drawing sharp mewls whenever I hit his sensitive spot. His eyes opened and he looked at me with an expression I'd never seen from him. To this day, I still don't know what it meant.

I grunted loudly when I reached my orgasm and nuzzled my nose in the crook of his neck as a tremble made its way through my body. When I caught my breath, I moved off of him and took the condom off, throwing it in the waste basket beside the bed. "Fuck, that was good," I said and he hummed in agreement.

I didn't know what came over me. I didn't know what urged me to say it. I didn't know why I wasn't able to contain it, but when he snuggled against me beneath the covers and I felt his burning skin against mine, I couldn't help the words from slipping out.

"God, I love you."

My jaw dropped at my words and stiffened. After an awkward pause, he let out a short laugh. "No you don't."

But I did, and I already said it once. "Yes I do."

He pushed his way out of my arms. "No. You  _don't_." His expression changed into something I'd never seen before. Sure, I'd seen irritation and annoyance, but never this. I didn't even know what it was.

The cold staring contest lasted for at least a minute before I insisted, "I love you," and his gaze darkened. "Is it really that hard to believe?"

"Yes, is hard," he started. "I am," he gestured to himself. "Only prostitute. And you are," he waves toward me. "...you. You don't love me."

It seemed I struck a nerve, but I wasn't about to give up. I needed him to know how much he meant to me. "That doesn't matter to me. I love you."

Corporels shot up from the bed. "You just like rest of them," he exclaimed. "You don't love me. You love my body and what I do to you. That is all. You don't love me. You don't even know me."

I got up after him and reached for his hand. "That's not true. I want to know." And it was true. I wanted to know everything about him, why he came here, what he smiles about, what keeps him going every morning. I wanted to know it all.

He snatched his hand out of my grip. "Liar! I'm nothing but good fuck. You love anyone else, but no me. You deserve more."

I had to tell him. I had to make him understand. "No, you're so much more than that and I want to get to know you. I don't want to love someone else. Why is it so hard to accept?"

"Why?" He hissed. Though he was about a head shorter than me, I'd never felt so small before with the way he was glaring at me. He eased closer with each word, "Why? Because, Monsieur Eren, it is not true. I hear it everyday."

"So you don't feel the same?" I didn't expect him to. How could I when I knew what he did everyday for a living? It wasn't a huge surprise, but I hadn't expected him to be so harsh.

"You know what, Monsieur  _Eren_ ," my name sounded so poisonous the way he spat it. "When you leave, I get break and then new client. When new client leave, I get break and then new client. And when new client leave, I get break and then  _new client_. You understand? I am  _whore_. I fuck at least three clients after you leave. I am nothing more. You don't love me. You only love my body. You no different than the rest of them."  _No_. I was different than them. None of the others cared about him as much as I did. Why couldn't he see that?

"That's not true. I'm different than them."

Biting his lip, he shook his head. "Even if I did, what you do? You want me to leave? Like...like Pretty Woman? Well I'm not Pretty Woman! I have all I need here, so why leave?"

"What if I was rich?"

That was what broke him and he began shouting, "I take care of myself! Not you...me! It always been me!" He was shaking in anger and I desperately wished I could go back and not say the words that started this whole mess. "I am whore. That's it."

Closing my eyes, I clenched my jaw. Hearing him talk so lowly about himself bothered me to no end, but it wasn't my place to attempt to change that. All I could do was tell him how much I loved him and appreciated him. I open my mouth to speak, but I'm interrupted by a loud buzzing. "Time is up. Your session is over," he said dully, as if there was absolutely no emotion in his voice.

I was silent when I retrieve my things and get dressed. Corporels didn't move an inch. Once my things were packed and I was as ready as I could be to leave, I asked, "Can I come back again?"

It was the most emotion I'd ever seen in his eyes, but I was so ashamed because all I could see was sadness. He closed his eyes and shook his head. "Not good idea." He leaned down, grabbed his robe of the floor and put it on before leading me out of the bedroom to the door. I felt like a corpse with nothing to feel inside when we reached the door. "Farewell, Monsieur Eren."

–

I managed to keep it together until I was sitting on the train. I probably appeared painfully pathetic crying on the Light Rail before noon, but I threw a harsh glare at anyone who stared. I pulled myself together by the time I reached the parking station where I left my care the night before and drove home.

I collapsed into my bed, feeling nothing but regret.

–

It was so stupid even to consider it. He specifically told me not to, but there I was, fiddling with the card with his number and logo on it with my fingers, debating on calling one last time. I had enough money for one more session, and I planned on making up for what had happened.

Yes, it stung that he didn't feel the same, but that was to be expected, but my heart wrenched when I saw the self-loathing in his eyes as he talked about himself. It hurt me so bad that he saw himself as being worthless, when all I saw was someone beautiful. All I wanted was for him to see how badly I was in love with him. I never intended for the rest to happen.

Before I lost my nerve, I made my next appointment for as soon as possible. It didn't even matter to me that it was on a school night.

My friends wondered what was up, but I couldn't bring myself to tell them. None of them even knew that I ever went back to Corporels, let alone completely infatuated with him. With all the thoughts I had about making things up to Corporels, letting my friends know what was going on was not one of my priorities.

The night I had with him approached fast and I found myself nervous while the train took me into the city. I was even more nervous than I was the first night I had with him. Just like then, I had no idea what to expect.

As the train pulled up to the station, I desperately willed the worries to go away. I stepped onto the platform, and immediately, it seemed that wish came true. My thoughts were obliterated at the sight of smoke and fire in the sky. I couldn't believe it. It couldn't be. Not sparing any moment, I sprinted toward the building I'd become very acquainted with in the last year, praying that it wasn't what I thought it was.

Men and women scampered out of the multiple doors of the building, some dressed, some not. Police cars were present and multiple people stood in front of them with their hands on the vehicle. Some were being cuffed and put into the back of the cars.

Fire engulfed the building—the only place that I knew where to find him. I began looking around, asking anyone I could find, asking if someone had seen Corporels. Most of them just gawked or gaped at me, but gave me no response.

I was about to believe the worst—that he'd been arrested, or worse, he hadn't even made it out and was still inside the burning building, until I saw a small frame walking in my peripheral vision. My head snapped toward the figure's direction and I began to follow. I only stepped back when a tall man caught up with the figure and placed his hand on his lower back, guiding him to a car parked on the side of the road. The figure turned his head, and I swear to God, I could see his icy blue eyes, even with the distance between us. It had to have been him. I knew it.

I sighed in relief, so thankful that he was okay. It wouldn't matter to me if I never saw him again, as long as he was safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright. Listen here you lil fuck nuggets (I love you all). I decided that there will be one (1) final chapter, but it isn't going to be nearly as smutty as the first three. In fact, I doubt there'll be any smut at all. I'll be going for closure on this one. 
> 
> I'm sorry for calling you all fuck nuggets. I really do love all of you. Thank you so much for sticking with me on this one, even though I update like once every three months. Thank you very much ^_^


	4. Épilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is: the much awaited finale. This chapter is almost half as long as the others, but I hope you still enjoy it anyway and find closure in it.

I was a complete disaster after the fire. My life was a mess. I refused to talk to anyone for weeks on end. Perhaps it was childish, but it pained me to know that  _that_ conversation I had with Corporels would be the last one he remembered from me. He thought I was like the rest of them and all I wanted him for was his body. He was so much more important to me than that, and I didn't even get the chance to make him believe it.

It simply wasn't fair, and I threw fits over it.

Not only was I behaving like a child who didn't get a cookie before dinner, but I also tore our group of friends apart. Since that night with Corporels, I felt the burning desire to fuck. Literally all the time. I was no longer the little inexperienced boy like I was before my first session with Corporels, or even after that first session. I tried masking my pining for him by going back to my old views of sex without the hassle of managing a relationship, and let me tell you. It felt fucking  _good_.

Remember the douchebag who dubbed me a "virginal brat"? I somehow managed to get him back into bed and I blew his mind. I would sleep with pretty much anyone with a dick and a pulse, and that got me into a whole lot of trouble.

About two weeks after the fire, two of my best friends, Jean and Marco broke up. It was all a shock to the rest of us, because they'd been together since eighth grade. In a few years, we were expecting cheesy save the dates and wedding invitations. They had their whole lives planned out and there wasn't a single detail that didn't involve them being together. They already had an apartment that they planned on renting right off of campus of where they would be attending college together, but all of that changed in an instant. Jean decided on going out of state for school instead, and Marco planned on staying close to home.

Neither of them told us the cause of the breakup, just that it was (arguably) mutual.

Of course there was tension in our group from that, and obviously from me, but I went and made it even worse. One night, I was hanging out with Jean at his place and we were watching movies in his room. Apparently, he'd had a heated conversation with Marco earlier in the day and wanted to get his mind off of things by listening to me give commentary on the horribly shitty movies he picked out.

Things lead to one thing and then another, and I fucked him. While the sex was good, he kept calling out for Marco, but it didn't necessarily bother me. Who was I to talk when he  _definitely_ wasn't the person I was thinking of? It was so hard imagining he was Corporels, though. Jean was too big and too masculine. His voice was too rough and he was overly demanding, and not even in the hot kind of way.

I felt terrible when I left, because he was crying, but he certainly wasn't in pain. Well, physical pain, that is. I couldn't bear seeing my friend so hurt, when I practically just added salt to the wound.

It didn't take long for word to get out that Jean and I had slept together, and that was when shit hit the fan. My own friends thought it was a dick move, and I'll admit it, it was, but they still put up with me. Marco absolutely refused to talk to me. Hell, he wouldn't even stay in the room if I was present.

Armin, bless his heart, managed to get Marco and me to talk. Of course, I apologized, because what I did with Jean was really shitty. He agreed, but nonetheless, accepted my apology. We made plans to hang out and play video games some night in the future. That night came a few weeks later, and things happened and...well...he fucked me.

It wasn't necessarily a great experience, considering the only person I gave control to before was Corporels. I had only bottomed once with Corporels and Marco was nowhere near as gentle as Corporels was. In fact, he was pretty ruthless.

After that incident, Jean completely and utterly hated me, but that was nothing compared to what he screamed at Marco. Marco then turned on me, saying it was my fault that Jean loathed him, which was half true. Hey, I didn't fuck myself that night. It took two to do that.

Armin wouldn't take either of Jean or Marco's side, but it was obvious that he was pretty revolted with me and my actions, and that upset me. Of course it did, he was my best friend and I definitely didn't want to lose him because of everything.

Luckily, that wasn't what happened. I didn't lose Armin after that, but we weren't as close as we were before. Jean only agreed to hang out as long as Marco and I weren't there. Marco only agreed to hang out as long as Jean and I weren't there. It was awful. Sure, I didn't lose Armin, but I did lose two of my greatest friends.

My senior year was almost over the night that Corporels disappeared. A few weeks after the fire, I tried calling the number on the card, but the line had been disconnected. The rest of the year passed pretty quickly, and before I knew it, it was summer.

I managed to buy a pretty decent car, considering that I was actually saving my money, instead of paying for an escort. I got into a state university and planned on renting an apartment in the city just off of campus. By the time college came around, I felt that I'd matured a bit. I wasn't fucking everything that moved, and I even felt that I was moving on from Corporels. It had taken an tremendously long time, but I thought that I was actually over it.

Until that day.

I was rushing on campus because I was already late for my next class. I wove through crowds of students meandering the sidewalks and dodged a few who were also running to their next class. I rounded a corner and immediately crashed into another body.

I felt something drip down my leg, and by the temperature, I assumed it to be coffee. "Watch the fuck where you're going, you shitfuck!" A low voice exclaimed.

I looked up to apologize to the stranger, but froze. His hair was shorter and his frame had filled out a bit more, but I could recognize those eyes anywhere. Those same cold, distant eyes were the last of him that I saw that night, and I doubted that I'd ever forget them. "Oi, stop staring, shitrag. I'm going to find you, and you're going to pay for this," he gestured to his coffee soaked button down shirt. It was like I forgot how to talk. How to turn syllables into words and how to put words together to make sentences that make sense. "Get out of my way. I'm late." With that, he pushed by me, mumbling something under his breath.

God, I was so confused. Was it him? It had to be.

But he had no accent. There was no way that he would have been able to get rid of such a strong accent in such little time.

But it had to be him. That was his face. That was the same face that I saw our on last night together. Oh, but this guy was even shorter. Then again, I had hit a pretty harsh growth spurt in the last year, now reaching six feet.

It had to be him. It had to be.

I waited for him for three days after our chance encounter. I leaned against that building where I crashed into him, praying that he would pass by at some point. Three days later, I jumped at the sight of him, and immediately trailed him. He appeared to be wearing some sort of work uniform, so that's where I assumed him to be going.

Just as I predicted, he stops in front of a small bookstore connected to a popular coffee shop. I didn't follow him in just yet, instead, checking my phone for the time. It was around eleven forty-five, so I assumed he started at noon.

When the clock struck twelve, I entered the shop, my eyes grazing the entire store trying to spot him. There he was, behind the counter and tying an apron around his waist. When he approached the register, I did as well on the other side. "Can I get a small coffee, black, please?"

He looked at me blankly, before saying, "Thirty-four dollars please."

…

"What?"

He shrugged. "The coffee is four dollars. The shirt you ruined is thirty." Ah, so he did recognize me. From a few days ago, at least.

I needed to be on his good side, so I pulled out my wallet and fished out enough money for the coffee and to repay him. Joking around, while honestly hoping to ring a bell, I laughed, "Wow, this is the least I've ever spent on you... _Levi_?" That was what his name tag read. No. That was wrong. He really didn't look like a Levi.

He blinked. "Excuse me?"

Handing him the money, I responded, "Nothing, sorry. It was a joke."

In return, he handed me my coffee. "I didn't get it. You're shit at telling jokes. Take your coffee. You're holding up the line."

I moved to the side to let the impatient lady behind me move forward. Before I left, I had to ask, because that accent, well lack of, was driving me absolutely insane. "Do you have a twin?" I blurted out.

He turned his head toward me with a look of shock and irritation. "What? No," he spat. It had to be him. No one else looked like that. No one else  _sounded_  like that. Granted, his voice seemed much harsher than it had when we were together, but there was no denying that it was him.

In the following days I switched from my usual McDonald's coffee with the place that Corporels...Levi...worked. It took a few tries, but I eventually figured out his schedule. I waited outside the building where I ran into him and followed him from there. Every morning, I ordered a small black coffee, hoping that maybe he would finally recognize me.

Apparently, there was no such luck.

One Tuesday afternoon, around one-thirty, I made my way to the shop, knowing that Corporels started at three. I rounded that same corner, and stopped immediately. He was standing there, leaning against the wall with a cigarette hanging from his lips. He took a puff, and exhaled the smoke. Turning to me, he stated, "You're stalking me."

I froze, sputtering something along the lines of a denial of the accusation, but he interrupted me. "Look," he stabbed the butt of the cigarette into the brick wall and let it drop to the sidewalk. "I don't know who you've talked to or what you've heard, but whatever you're looking for, you're not going to get it from me. You can stop following me to work now."

With that, he turned on his heel. "Wait!" I cried out, finally breaking my silent spell. He appeared annoyed, with his eyebrows raised. I was sure that if I looked down, he'd be tapping his foot against the pavement impatiently. "Don't you recognize me?" How could he not? I spent so many glorious nights with him. I couldn't believe that he didn't remember.

When he reputed, "Of course I do," my hopes sprang up, only to be shot down again. "You're the fucker who ruined my favorite shirt."

No. He didn't remember me. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "You don't remember me, do you, Corporels?"

The only time I ever saw him so angry was that fateful night when I accidentally confessed my love for him. His eyes held the same confusion, that same passion. His expression hardened like stone and his eyebrows furrowed. He approached me, and if it were anyone else his size, I wouldn't be as scared as I was. "Listen to me right the fuck now," he hissed. "I don't know who you are, but I already told you. I don't fucking do that shit anymore, alright? Whoever you spoke to and gave you that name is mistaken. Now, leave me the fuck alone."

That time when he turned, I actually grabbed his wrist, ducking to dodge a punch thrown my way. "Wait!" I exclaimed once more. "No one gave me your name. I'm Eren. Eren Jaeger."

He looked at me loftily. "Okay. Leave me the fuck alone, Eren Jaeger."

"No!" I refused to let go of his wrist. "You took my virginity when I turned seventeen. My friends paid for an escort for me and that was you. I spent a whole night with you and I fucked up. I fucked up real bad, and I never got the chance to apologize."

Never before had I felt so naked and exposed in front of someone as he eyed me up and down, which is saying a lot, because I, indeed,  _have_ been incredibly naked and exposed in front of him. I couldn't make out his exact expression when he met my eyes once more. "You got big."

I let out a breath of relief. He remembered me, and not as the guy who almost stampeded over him. Suddenly, I forgot my intentions. Words? What were words? "So did you," is all I could respond with.

He almost looked offended. To my horror, he asked, "Are you calling me fat?"

My jaw dropped. Was that what I said sounded like? "No!" I exclaimed. "No, no, not at all. No, no. I meant that you look better...less...uhm...frail, you know. It's good, though. Definitely good." Wow. Smooth, Jaeger. Very smooth.

"I'm fucking with you," he sighed, expression softening. Oh. "But seriously, I don't do that shit anymore, so, if that's what you're after, you can go on your merry way and quit following me. I don't enjoy being shadowed."

I couldn't let him go, still. Sex wasn't what I was after. All I wanted was some answers. "Please, don't go yet. Can I ask you some questions?" Perhaps it was evil of me, because, growing up, I quickly learned that no one, not even my sister, Mikasa, could resist the Jaeger Stare, but that's exactly what I gave him.

He didn't look very amused at first, and I was about to get embarrassed, until he snapped, "Fuck you and your eyes! How can I say no to that? You look like a fucking kicked puppy. Where the hell did you learn how to do that?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." I knew exactly what he was talking about.

"Fucking fine," he sighed. "Just stop looking at me like that. You're making me feel guilty. Quit it! Let's go inside, at least. It's cold as shit out here." I couldn't help the grin that crawled across my face. I'd waited ages for this chance, and now that the opportunity arose, I followed him to the shop with an undeniable skip in my walk.

Instead of going behind the counter, Levi chose one of the small tables by a window that peered out to the busy street. Being the gentleman I was, I asked, "Do you want anything?" He glanced up at me with an unreadable expression before giving an answer.

A few minutes later, I was walking back to the table with two drinks in my hand, steadily chanting  _this is not a date...this is not a date...this is not a date_ in my head, because it wasn't a date. I was merely going to get some questions answered. That was all. And if he decided that he didn't want to see me any longer afterward, that was fine by me.

I placed his iced caramel coffee in front of him and sat down with my own coffee. "So," he started. "Do you always look like a kicked puppy when you don't get your way?" He stared at me intently while stirring his drink with the straw.

I shook my head. "Nope. Only when I really want something."

"Thing," Levi repeated.

Confused at first, it came to me that Levi still thought that I was after  _him—_ after sex. "That's not what I meant," I said quickly. "For the last," oh God, how long had it been? "Year or so, I haven't been able to get what I could have done that night out of my head or how I could have handled it better. If you think that this," I gestured to the shop. "Is me trying to get you to go home with me to fuck, you're wrong. I just want some answers."

I didn't think that he believed me. Nothing in his actions gave me reason to believe so. He looked at me and at his coffee, then back at me before taking a long sip. "What are you waiting for? Ask away."

I took a deep breath. That was it. My moment. "Where did you go after the fire?" I asked the question that had plagued me for months. I'd shown up, expecting to apologize, only to discover that the building had been engulfed by an enraged inferno. I saw him get into a car, but I never saw him after that.

"My manager took me elsewhere," he answered. "He took me somewhere safe."

Manager? "Oh, your pimp?"

He sighed, but gave a small nod. "Yeah."

"What happened after the fire? He didn't hurt you, did he? Did you start work again?" I couldn't help all the questions leaving me at once.  _I had to know._

Unexpectedly, he let out a small laugh. "Slow down, kid. You're going to hurt that brain of yours. After the fire, I went home. I didn't live in that building, if that's what you thought. I went to my apartment and started up work again a few days later at one of his other buildings."

"Did he hurt you?"

He paused. "...No." I didn't necessarily believe him, but I wasn't going to push it.

"You said you're out of it. How did you get out?"

Shifting in his seat, Levi answered, "Erwin wasn't a dangerous pimp. He took good care of his escorts, but he got greedy. I was making far more than the others, and I got sick of him taking seventy percent of what I earned when I was doing all the work. I told him that I was done, and he let me go. If you're expecting a tragic love story about me falling in love with someone and he starts selling my body to his friends, that's not what you're going to get. I went into this, on my own, fully expecting what I was getting into." At least he wasn't forced. That was one of my main concerns, not that it was any of my business, really.

It suddenly dawned on me that his crisp accent was still absent. "You said you were from France. Why do you have an American accent?"

"Oh, this?" Immediately, it was Corporels who was sitting in front of me. He leaned forward, resting his chin on his hand. "An accent is not hard to fake, no?" The way his lip curled into a smirk, and the way his artificial voice filled my ears, it was as if nothing had ever happened and I was having a session with him.

"So you lied about that?"

He waved his hand and drank from his cup. "I didn't lie. I was born in Paris, but my parents were from here. I spoke English at home and learned French in school. It isn't a hard accent to fake when you know how to do it right."

"Why fake it, then?"

Levi folded his hands together and rested his chin on both. "Do you want the honest answer to that?" He waited for me to nod before answering, "It's sexy. For some ungodly reason, the men I was with in France jizzed their pants so goddamn hard whenever I spoke in English, so when I came here, I switched a few things up and it worked. Truth of the matter is, Monsieur Eren, men are perverts." The last sentence was spoken in Corporels' voice.

That hit me hard. One of my requests when my friends were planning on buying me a prostitute for my seventeenth birthday was an accent. Yes, it had been a joke at the time, but whenever I was with Corporels, I did indeed almost jizz in my pants whenever he spoke. They were all perverts. And so was I. "I'm just like the rest of them, aren't I?"

He simply shrugged. "You are whatever you think you are."

"And what do you think I am?" I honestly wished I could say that I didn't care what he thought, but I did. My biggest fear was him believing that I was no better than those who put their hands on him with malicious intentions, when really, all I did was try to show how much I actually cared about him.

Raising an eyebrow, he responded, "I think that you were a scared kid who had no idea what he was doing or why he was even there. At first, I thought that you would have been scared off, but you came back."

It was my turn to be honest. "I wasn't expecting to, but I fell for you. I don't know how or why it happened, but after that first night, I couldn't stay away."

He pulled his lip between his teeth and looked down, averting my gaze. "Once again, you didn't fall for  _me._  You fell for my  _body_. No one falls for a whore. You were just like the rest of them, paying to have sex."

"That's not true!" I exclaimed. "You're more than that."

I jumped, startled, when he slammed his fist on the table, drawing glances from other customers. "How the fuck would you know that? You don't fucking know me." A woman got up from the table beside ours, leading away her daughter with her hands over the child's ears. "Do you want to know why I still whored myself out when I came to America? To pay save for school. I'd fuck up to ten men a day and put whatever 45 percent I earned away so I could go to school. Who the fuck does that? I could have gotten a regular job, but I didn't know how, and even if I did, the pay wouldn't be nearly as good. I slept with the grossest, most disgusting men of Minneapolis. I am a whore. That's who I am."

I had no words. Well, I did, but it was impossible for me to get them out. All that I could do was barely shaking my head, appalled at what Levi thought of himself. I finally managed to whisper, "Were."

He stared at me, eyebrows furrowed. "What?"

Coughing to clear my throat, I repeat, "Were. That's what you were. That isn't who you are. Now, you're a student in college and have a job on campus. You're not a...a whore." God, I hated that word. "That's not you anymore. Look at where you are now," I gestured to the boisterous cafe. "You did what you had to do in order to get the things that you deserve. You deserve a good life, Levi. You deserve good things." I no longer cared about my feelings for him. The way he viewed himself so poorly made my heart ache and I needed to show him how important he is to himself, this world and to me.

He let out an exasperated sigh. "How can you know that?"

I could see it..."I don't know."...in his eyes..."I just do." He sat back in his chair, looking anywhere but at me. "I don't think you realize how much I care about you. No, I don't know a lot about you, but I want to. I'm not after your body, Levi. You're not an object to me."

He became still, sitting in silence. Moments passed and I was ready to get up and leave because I pushed his boundaries, until he spoke in a quiet voice. "Thank you," he mumbled. "No one has ever said that to me before. I've been a toy—a plaything for the majority of my life. So yeah. Thanks."

Relieved, I responded, "You're welcome." He still avoided eye contact. "Would you want to get coffee with me, sometime?"

Turning his head down, his eyes flickered to his almost empty coffee cup and up at me. "I thought that's what we're doing, now."

I laughed. "It is, but I don't want it to be like this. Think of it as starting over?"

"So..." his thin eyebrow rose. "A date?"

Words caught in my throat. I was expecting to take things slow—as friends, hanging out together here and there—as friends. "I mean...if that's what you—you want...well I mean yes. Yes. A date." Smooth, Jaeger. Smooth.

"I have one question for you." I nodded, urging him to ask. "Why me?"

Shrugging, I answered honestly. "I don't know. I just feel something. Something right."

He cocked his head to the side. "And it's not your dick?"

I actually threw my head back and barked out a laugh, pleased to see that he was smiling. "No! I mean, in the past, yeah, but not now. That's not what I'm after."

"What about the future?"

I paused. Too long for me to play it off. "It's a...possibility?"

He simply snorted and finished off his ice coffee. "Whatever. It's a date, Monsieur Eren."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it. That's the end. No more. No one can convince me to write any more! I'm so fucking happy with this story. It was supposed to be a short one shot that was all sex but then plot happened. Thank you to everyone who encouraged me to keep writing and inspiring me. You all are beautiful people and I love you all so much. Things have been really rough for me these last few months, dealing with depression and many other horrible things, so I owe a lot to everyone who was so patient with me.
> 
> Now that Charnelle is over, I'm opening up my inbox on [tumblr](http://neovisualizm.tumblr.com) to any questions you might have about this story or any others. I'm sure many of you have noticed that I deleted The Cabin. I deleted it for many reasons, each being too long to list here, so if you have any questions about my decisions or the story in general, feel free to send in an ask.
> 
> Thanks again, lovelies!


End file.
